Kuru Nan No Yo Ni: Usagi to Seiya no Koi
by Lunadoragon
Summary: Mamoru is gone, and the Starlights are back! What? Who's after Princess Kakyuu and her new Starlights? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I still don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other charaters that have come from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko-san. Demo, there are a couple of charaters that are in later chapters...but you wont hear of them just yet...teehee.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O()O()O(

**Chapter One**

Tsukino Usagi was lying on her bed, staring out the window, listlessly petting a sleeping Luna who was curled up next to her. The radio is on but she wasn't really listening to it. It was a quiet day in Jūban Town…..it's mid-spring and the sun was shinning and the flowers were in full bloom. Five years have past sing the battle with Sailor Galaxia and a lot has happened since then. The girls were able to finish high school without further incident.

Hino Rei was still a priestess at the Hikawa Shine, but she is also now a well known song writer and Seiyuu. Mizuno Ami was accepted into the most prominent medical school in Japan. She was top of her class (of course) and graduated a year early. She now has her own little family practice on the outskirts of town. Kino Makoto went to culinary school (like she needed it) and now has her own little restaurant in Tōkyō called Jupita no Shizuku. It's well known throughout the city and Makoto is getting ready to open up a second location. Aino Minako went and did what she had always dreamed of doing since she was a child. She is known throughout the country as a famous singer. Rei writes some of her songs.

As for Usagi, well things have changed a lot for her shortly after graduation. Mamoru had proposed and Usagi of course accepted since she knew it was her destiny to do so even though she had mixed feelings in her heart. Shortly after she had moved into his apartment and they started their life together. But as fate would have it, Mamoru was in a horrible car accident three weeks before their wedding and was killed instantly. That was over four years ago. Usagi moved back in with her parents and went to college and ended up studying art. She found she had a natural talent for it and was now known throughout Japan for her work. But her favorite piece no one has seen but a few of her friends and her family. It was Seiya. Done from memory. She looked at the painting now as an old, familiar song came on the radio. Tears came to her eyes as she listened.

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te da

Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi

Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)

Ano hiboku ha mamore nakute

Kuyashi namida kora e ta dake

Ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai Sweetheart)

"Where are you Seiya? Are you happy where you are? I miss you!" Usagi whispered through her tears, staring out the window.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Hundred of thousands of miles away, on a planet very much like Earth, Seiya Kou was sitting on the couch in his room, idly plucking at the stings of his guitar while staring out the window. Out that window there was a pair of sapphire eyes that he longed to look into again. A knock at the door rouses him from his daydream.

"Hai! Dōzō ohairi kudasai!" he said, turning his head towards the door. It opens and there stands his Princess, Kakyuu with Taiki and Yaten standing behind her. Seiya immediately stands up and rushes to her.

"What's wrong Kakyuu-hime?" he asks.

"Nothing, Seiya." He gives her a questioning look as she turns around at Taiki and Yaten. "I wish to speak to him alone, kudasai."

"Hai," Taiki says as he and Yaten leave the hallway. Kakyuu walks inside the room and gently closes the door.

"Daijōbu, Seiya-kun?" she asked softly. "I haven't seen you out of this room in weeks and I haven't seen you smile in years."

"Iie, Kakyuu-hime. Gomen nasai."

"Tell me what is on your heart, Seiya."

"Odango."

"Odango?"

"Hai. Tsukino Usagi."

"Ahhhh….. so desu ne."

"I love her! I never thought I could love someone so much! I miss her so much it hurts! I've never known such pain in my entire life! Pain I've received in battle is nothing compared to this exquisite pain that I've been suffering these past five years! What do I do Kakyuu-hime! I would give anything to be able to see her again!" He cried out.

"And what good would that do, Seiya Kou?" Kakyuu asked quietly. "You've told me yourself that she has Mamoru-san. It's been over five years since you've seen her last. Her and Mamoru are probably married and have children by now. Why do you wish to torture yourself by seeing her again when you cannot have her?"

"I am already tortured, Kakyuu-hime!"

"I see…." Kakyuu said as she stands and starts to leave. "Onegai, think upon what I have said, Seiya-kun."

"Arigatō, Kakyuu-hime," he whispers.

"Do itashimashite, watashi no Seiya," she said as she waked out the door closing it gently behind her. Seiya hung his head in his hands and silently cried.

A couple of minutes later Seiya wiped the tears away from his midnight blue eyes and ran his fingers through his long, raven black hair that he normally wore tied back in a low ponytail, but was loose around his shoulders this day. "Shimatta!"

He picks up his guitar from its resting place and played the melody to a song that the had no words for yet.

"Odango……. what are you doing right now? Do you even remember me? Are you happy with your Mamoru? Why could you now be happy with me? Am I not good enough?" Seiya whispered to himself, staring out the window.

'Seiya no ore ga, kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi……

Faitaa no ore ga, kanjiru, shimekan to wa chigatta

Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne!'

Seiya thought about the words that just popped into his head. Then he happened to remember something that Usagi said to him a long time ago.

**Flashback**

They were in his dressing room before the final Three Lights concert. He had just tried to kiss her and she had pulled away. Even though they both knew that she didn't want to.

"Ano….Seiya," she said, "there is something you need to know."

"Nani, Odango?"

"You remember the pictures in my room? The ones with the pink haired little girl?"

"Hai."

"Well…..she's not my cousin. Her name is Chibiusa….. short for Chibi Usagi….she's my……..daughter." She looked down at the ground.

"NANI?" Seiya exclaimed, shocked. 'How? When?' he thought to himself. His mind was reeling. 'In those pictures she had to be about fourteen! Chibiusa had to be at least eight!'

"She's from the future," Usagi started to explain. "She came here to find the Silver Crystal to save her mother and father. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. When asked, Setsuna-san showed me the future. My destiny. Mamo-chan and I are Kin Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. It's my destiny and there's nothing I can do to stop it! Not even for you, Seiya." Her large sapphire eyes were so sad when he looked into them. Tears were running down her face.

"The future is not set in stone, Odango. It changes with every action you do and every breath you take!" Midnight blue eyes held sapphire ones.

"Seiya……….I……….I……." Usagi turned and ran from the room.

"Odango……."

**End Flashback**

'Destiny,' he thought. 'She looked like her heart was being crushed by it!'

And with that, Seiya put down his guitar, got up off the couch and walked over to his desk and started writing frantically. His song had words and it was taking flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized I forgot to add something in the first chapter. For those of you who don't know that much Japanese, this story is calle "ComeWhat May: Usagi and Seiya's Love"**

**And nope, they're still not mine.**

)O()O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Two**

Back in Usagi's room, she heard the telephone ring but she made no attempt to answer it. When it had stopped ringing a couple of seconds later she heard a voice call through her bedroom door.

"Usagi! Telephone!"

"Hai!" Usagi said, reaching for the phone. "Moshi, moshi."

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!"

"Minako-chan!"

"We're all going over to Crown's for some ice cream. You wanna come?"

Usagi thought for a moment. Ice cream did sound really good at that moment. "Hai, Minako-chan! I'll be right there!" and hung up the phone.

Minako hung up the phone and turned to the tall brunette standing next to her and smiled. "Usagi's coming!" Makoto sighed with relief.

They both, along with Rei and Ami, have been trying to get their normally cheerful and happy friend out of the slump she's been in for the last five years. Everyone noticed the change in Usagi just after the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu left to go back to Kinmoku after the final battle with Galaxia. Minako, being the Goddess of Love that she is, always suspected that Usagi had feelings for a certain raven haired Starlight. His were obvious. It became more apparent after he left the Usagi was struggling with her feelings for both Seiya and Mamoru. Her melancholy only got worse after Mamoru's death.

**Flashback**

Everyone was all over at Mamoru and Usagi's apartment doing last minute preparations for the wedding that was but three weeks away. The phone rings and Usagi walks over and picks it up.

"Moshi, moshi!" She says cheerily.

"Konnichiwa," a man on the other end of the line said. "Is there a Tsukino-san there?"

"Hai, Tsukino-san desu," Usagi says, no longer cheerful.

"Tsukino-san, gomen-nasai, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your fiancé, one Chiba Mamoru, was in a horrible car accident today."

"Nani?" Usagi whispered. The others stopped what they were doing to listen. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"A car crossed lanes and hit Chiba-san's car head on. Gomen nasai, Tsukino-san, demo he died at the scene."

"Masaka!" Her mind was reeling.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Tsukino-san. If you could kindly inform his family to make the arrangements. You're the only contact information we could find."

"I am his only family," Usagi whispered, tears running down her face.

"Gomen nasai. Someone from the hospital will be contacting you soon. Sayōnara."

"Say……ō…na…" she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Masaka!" she whispered. "Iie……IIEEEEEEEE!" She cried as she collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobs.

"Usagi-chan!" they all cried, running towards her.

**End Flashback**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Usagi quickly changed into something more presentable, woke Luna up to tell her where she was going, grabbed her handbag and keys and left the house.

Driving downtown to Crown, Usagi thought about the last five years and the direction her life had taken. When Mamoru died, the first thing she felt was grief and sorrow. Then later, she felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she realized that she was finally free from her destiny that she was being crushed by all these years. But she still cried inside for Chibi-Usa, who will now never be born.

But somewhere in her darkest hours, she remembered a face from her past. A handsome face with sparkling midnight eyes and framed by unruly raven black hair. Seiya. Even though he was not there, little did he know how much he had helped her. If only he would come back so she could tell him what she felt she couldn't before. She loved him.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The girls were at Crown's, waiting for Usagi as usual. Not much has changed there with their friend. While they were waiting, they talked amongst themselves about their beloved friend.

"We've tried everything!" An exasperated Minako exclaimed.

"At this point, we've done everything but raise the dead," Rei said.

They all sat around the table thinking. Suddenly Ami says, "Minna, what if we did try to raise the dead, so to speak?"

"NANI?" They cried.

"I……….I…do….don't mean literally!" Ami stammered, turning a little red in the process.

"Then tell us what you do mean, Ami-chan," Makoto said.

"The Starlights," Ami stated simply.

"The Starlights?" Rei asked.

"Of course!" Minako exclaims, smacking herself in the head for not thinking of the obvious sooner.

"One in particular," Ami continued. "Seiya was always able to make Usagi-chan smile even though she was so worried about not hearing from Mamoru-san."

"I wonder how we can get in touch with them?" Rei asked no one in particular.

"I bet Setsuna-san would know!" Makoto said.

"Minna, we should talk to her as soon as possible….demo, it might take a while or it might not work at all," Ami said logically.

"So let's not tell Usagi-chan. That way, if it doesn't work, her hopes won't get crushed even more than they already are……and if it does work, well then, she'll be in for a big surprise, " Minako said with a wink.

Just then, the sliding doors of Crown's opened to reveal a kawai'i blonde woman with hair down to her knees and done up in her "signature" style of two buns, one on either side of her head. She was wearing a pink Chinese style top with a short black Chinese style skirt and black flip flops.

"Minna!" She smiled and waved. She bounded over to the table where the others were sitting.

"Kawai'i!" Minako exclaimed when she saw Usagi's outfit. And with that they plunged into conversation, catching up on lost times.

)O( )O( )O( )O()O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope you're liking it so far. If not...ah...well...I am but one simple pesron and I can't please everyone. Please Review! Arigato gozaimasu! **

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Here's the third chapter of Kuru Nan No Yo Ni. I want to say thank you to the three that reviewed! I just kept doing the happy dance when I got them...so...thank you to...**

**Imortal Sailor Cosmos- Im sorry I killed Mamoru so early...but it was just easer that way **

**Anonymousfanfic- Im not quite sure how the outer's will take it yet...:evil plotting happening here (maybe): Muwahahaha...cough --'**

**Myri78- There are translations on the bottom of the chapter for those who need it...thanks for making note of that for me. I forget sometimes that not all my readers know that much Japanese --' Gomen Nasai.**

**Now..on with the story!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Three**

One month later on Kinmoku

Fight was back to doing her daily rounds of the palace. As she was doing her hourly patrol for the day, she closed her eyes and felt the sun setting and the warm glow of the red and gold walls and floor. There are tapestries lining the walls up and down the hall in which she was walking, depicting the histories of Kinmoku. The most recent of these, which was finished just this last year due to the fact that it was handmade and quite large, is of Eternal Sailor Moon as Princess Serenity, defeating Galaxia and saving both Earth and Kinmoku.

The tapestry reached from floor to ceiling and in the middle of the field of flames that made the background was Princess Serenity, naked except for her large, beautiful white wings and a golden crescent moon upon her forehead, holding the hand of a rather dark looking Galaxia. In the background there are two blue spheres, representing both Earth and Kinmoku. In the bottom corner were the Starlights, surrounded by the symbols of the planets of the senshi that protected them with their lives.

As Fighter was approaching this tapestry, her eyes flew open. Someone was following her. She listened carefully and heard the clacking of boots similar to her own. Judging from the stride, it sounded like Maker. She stopped and turned around to meet the tallest of the Starlights. Maker made a tall woman, standing about 6'2" without her heeled boots. She was wearing the same black leather fuku as Fighter, as is standard with all the Starlight senshi, with one exception. Whereas Fighter's belt and straps were light blue, Maker's were a red-violet. Her long auburn hair was tied back in a low ponytail, same as the other two Starlights. She also had lovely violet eyes that sought knowledge and truth in everything she looked at. There was also a look of worry upon her face.

"Daijōbu, Maker?"

"Kakyuu-hime wishes our presence, Fighter. We must find Healer." They both walked quickly down the hall to Healer's room and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, Fighter opened the door.

"Healer?" She asked, poking her head into the room and frowned. She opened the door wider. There was no one there. They both heard a noise coming from the door at the other end of the room. They tiptoed over to the door and pressed their ears against it, listening closely. They heard singing coming from the room behind the door.

"Mune no nakuno takanarikara, Jibun de mo honkitoshiru. Setsuna sugite modokashikute….."

Fighter and Maker looked at each other and snickered. They slowly and quietly opened the door to reveal the older, but shorter, silver haired Starlight in the bathtub with her peridot green eyes closed and singing rather loudly to herself.

"Akiramekirenai….. Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato……… ii wake bakari mitsukerteru…. tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata ……."

They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They joined in on the next line, singing even louder than Healer.

"HE AA, KIMI NO TSURESARITAI!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Healer screamed, thrashing around in the bath water. "SHIMATTA! BAKA FIGHTER AND MAKER!"

But the devious duo had already took off running from the fuming silver haired woman.

Healer went tearing after the two dark haired Starlights, screaming curses as she ran. She got halfway down the hallway towards the throne room when she realized that she was still naked.

"SHIMATTA!" She screamed, turning every shade of red imaginable and ran as fast as she could back to her room and slammed the door. The people in the hallway just went about their business as if this were an everyday occurrence.

A still laughing Fighter and Maker walked back to Healer's room. Fighter slipped a note under the door and both took off running in the direction of Kakyuu-hime's office.

Healer noticed the piece of paper in the floor after she was dressed and picked it up. "Nani kore?" She asked herself while she opened the note and tried to read Fighter's hard to read scribble.

Healerpoocuddleygooeypintsizedbucketoffunfluffmuffin……of doom!

Just to let you know that Kakyuu-hime wishes our presence in her office!

Ja Ne!

There was a drawing of a chibi Fighter blowing a kiss.

Healer was bright red now. "BAKA FIGHTER!" She yelled and stormed out of her room and down the hall to Kakyuu-hime's office. Her anger almost disappeared when she entered her Princess' office. Standing there in front of Kakyuu-hime were Maker and Fighter. She calmly walked to her normal spot, between the two taller women, waited a moment and with a n evil grin yanked both of their ponytails at the same time.

"Bakas!" She said laughing.

"Itai!" Fighter and Maker both made a move as to pounce on the short, green eyed Starlight when a voice halted them.

"Sorewo teishi shinasai!"

Maker and Fighter stopped immediately and took a step back. Healer got up from her crouching position.

"Gomen nasai, Kakyuu-hime," the three women said in unison, looking at the floor and turning red from embarrassment.

"Arigatō. Ima, I've received a rather interesting message requesting your help, my Starlights."

"From whom?" Asked Maker.

"Aino Minako-san," Kakyuu stated, matter-of-factly. Healer's heart skipped a beat as she blushed crimson at the mention of Minako's name. Fighter winked and went to elbow the silver haired woman when she stopped dead.

"Matte, what's wrong?" Fighter asked, automatically thinking of her Odango.

"All in due time, Fighter," Kakyuu said.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Fighter thought.

"They have requested a visit from the three of you. I figured since reconstruction has been finished for nearly three years now, a break in your duties wouldn't be such a bad idea," She continued. "I also know that while you've been here with me, physically, these past five years, rebuilding our home, your hearts are on a little blue planet across the galaxy."

"Demo, Princess..." Maker interrupted, but Kakyuu waved her to silence.

"Don't deny this simple fact Maker. I saw how Healer looked just now when I mentioned Minako-san's name." Healer blushed once again. "And I've seen the way Fighter moons about……." Kakyuu suddenly stops mid-sentence, thinks about her choice of words and starts to giggle.

"Nani, Kakyuu-hime?" Healer asked. Then realizing what she had just said about her fellow Starlight, and seeing the pun involved, started to laugh out loud. Maker joined in.

"What's so funny?" Fighter asks with a blank look on her face.

"Never mind, baka," Healer said, wiping tears from her light green eyes.

"Tonikaku," Kakyuu said, continuing what she had started. "I think it's time that you three took a break and relaxed for once. The galaxy is a peace for the first time in years. There's no need to worry about Kinmoku or myself." She smiled when she said this. She saw the look of worry on the three faces in front of her. She looked Fighter straight in the eye and said the words she had been longing to hear since her return from Earth.

"Go see your Moon Princess."

Fighter's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "Honto?"

"Hai."

Fighter wanted to leap for joy and shout out all the happiness that she hadn't felt in years. But she kept her composure enough to run to her beloved Princess and knelt before her, grabbed the hem of her dress and brought it to her lips.

"Domō arigatō gozaimasu, Princess-sama," Fighter said calmly and softly.

"Dō itashimashite, watashi no Fighter."

With that, Fighter stood up and turned and looked at her two comrades and searched violet and green eyes with her midnight blue ones for their reactions to this situation. She saw the emotional struggle that was taking place in their minds. Both Healer and Maker were fiercely loyal to their Princess, as was she, but ….they also saw the chance to be with the ones they loved. Even if it is for a short while.

"If there is any trouble, Kakyuu-hime, just say the word and we will be back before you can even finish speaking," Healer said, her green eyes filled with tears and mixed emotions, as were Maker's violet ones.

"Iku, watashi no Starlights," Kakyuu said with a smile. She watched as the three leather clad women walked out of the room. When the door closed behind them, she sighed and sunk down into the nearest chair.

"What will you do, Fighter, when you find out?"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**The song that Healer is singing is Todokanu Omoi**

**Deep in my mind I was highly aroused,  
Even I myself know this time it's serious.  
I became panicked cause I'm too sad  
and I can't give you up. **

**If we could have met earlier,  
I would find all the reasons  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
Alas, I want to take you with me.**

**That's it for now... Lemme know what you think so I can do more happy dances! **

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

_Translations-_

_Daijōbu- Are you okay?_

_Shimatta- Damn it_

_Baka- Stupid_

_Nani kore- What's this?_

_Itai- Hurt/Ouch_

_-hime- Princess_

_Dōmō Arigatō Gozaimasu- Formal Thank You_

_Dō itashimashite- You're welcome_

_Ima- Now_

_Iku- Go _

_Sorewo teishi shinasai- Stop it! _

_Gomen Nasai- Forgive me_

_Watashi no- My_

_Honto- Truly/ Really?_


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's what you've all been waiting for! **

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the doors closed, Fighter started to jump up and down while clapping her hands together and alternating between giggling with girly glee, and squeeing like an eight year old instead of the twenty one year old she actually was. Healer and Maker looked at each other and hung their heads and sighed at their friend's obvious happiness. It was infectious and soon they were joining in with their own laughter and giggles of delight. They calmed down enough to make plans to meet in the garden in five hours time. To give them time to rest before the long journey across the galaxy.

'I'm coming back to you. Just like I promised, watashi no Odango!' Fighter thought happily to herself, skipping merrily towards her room, knowing full well that she won't be getting any rest.

Five hours later, the three Starlights met in the garden. Soon afterwards they were joined by Princess Kakyuu with her three newest senshi behind her. "I've sent a message to Minako-san. Her and Ami-san will be meeting you in Ichi-no-Hashi Park when you arrive." Maker's and Healer's hearts leapt for joy.

"What about Usagi?" Fighter asked.

"You must be patient, Fighter. The girls will explain it to you," Kakyuu said, placing a had on her shoulder, silently asking her to understand. "Come. It's time for you three to get going.

"Domō arigatō gozaimasu, Princess-sama," the three women in front of her said in unison while bowing deeply. Around each Starlight, a glow had started to form around them. Suddenly they disappeared in a flash of lights. One red, one yellow and one blue.

"Ganbatte, watashi no Starlights," Kakyuu whispered, staring up at the evening sky.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

It was almost midnight in Ichi-no-Hashi Park on the outskirts of the Jūban District. Two women were sitting on a park bench, talking to each other while waiting for their friends to arrive. One had long, flowing blonde hair that went down past her knees. It was partially tied up with a red ribbon. She was wearing a brown, knee length skirt with an orange tank top and sandals. The other woman on the bench had short, blue hair that fell down and framed her face. She was wearing black gaucho pants and a pale blue tank top and heeled sandals. They both had blue eyes. Neither one were wearing a sweater or jacket since it was unseasonably warm this night.

"Do you think they'll recognize us? I mean after all it's been over five years since we've seen them last. I know we've changed some, but I wonder if they have too," the blonde said.

"I don't know, Minako-chan," the blue haired woman responded. She sighed. 'I wonder if Taiki-san even remembers me?' she thought to herself. She never admitted to anyone how she missed the tall, violet eyed man.

"Daijōbu, Ami-chan. I'm sure he remembers you," Minako said, winking, as if reading Ami's mind. Ami just blushed a deep red and looked down at the ground, thankful that it was dark.

Minako leaned back and looked up into the sky and smiled a little self satisfied smile. They were just a couple of blocks away from Usagi's house, but she knew nothing of this meeting. They've all gone through great lengths to keep this surprise a surprise. Just then, she saw three shooting stars streak across the midnight sky. One red, one yellow and one blue, shining brightly as they headed towards Earth.

"Here they come!" Minako said, jumping up from her place on the bench. Ami stood up with her and watched as the three lights raced towards Earth.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

She was in the middle of a field full of flowers that she could smell but could not see. It was pitch black, but she knew it was field that she was in. She was barefoot and could feel the earth beneath her feet. The air smelled of carnations, daisies and chrysanthemums. Her favorite flowers.

She heard a voice and stiffened. She grabbed a lock of her long golden hair and twisted it around her fingers. "Who's there?"

Nothing. And then she hears the voice again. It sounds distant, but it also sounds like its getting closer. She heard it again. It sounded familiar. She just stood in place, concentrating on the voice until, one by one, each word became crystal clear and the meaning understood.

"Odango! I'm coming back to you!"

Usagi bolted straight up in bed. "Seiya!" She cried. "Masaka!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The two women threw their hands over their eyes, shielding them from the intense light that was the Starlights landing. The light slowly faded away after a minute, leaving three scantily clad women in its place.

The Starlights blinked a couple of times to adjust their sight to the darkness when they realized that they were not alone. Maker turned and saw two women standing a short distance away, watching them. She was instantly on her guard.

"Dare?" She demanded, catching the attention of the other two Starlights.

"Maker? Healer? Fighter?" A familiar voice said.

"Minako-san?"

"Hai. Ami-chan is with me too."

With that, the Starlights de-transformed into their male forms and looked at the two women standing before them. The blonde suddenly came running full force and crashed into Yaten, giving the surprised silver haired man a giant crushing hug.

"Yaten-kun! Taiki-san! Seiya-kun!' Minako said, hugging each in turn. "We've missed you!"

"Welcome back, Taiki-san, Seiya-kun and Yaten-kun," Ami said, smiling at her friends, keeping at a respectful distance. Taiki walked over to her in three long strides and swept her up into a fierce hug that lifted the petite blue haired woman off the ground.

"It's good to be back," he said as he set her down. Deep violet eyes met ocean blue eyes and Ami started to blush fiercely and looked at the ground.

"Oi, where's Odango?" Seiya asked no one in particular.

"She's at home," Minako told him. Seiya got a worried look on his face. Minako giggled. "Don't worry Seiya. It's not what you think. She just doesn't know that you're coming."

"Nani?"

"Come. We've already made arrangements for you three to have your old apartment. Let's get you guys home and we'll explain everything," Minako said, tugging on Yaten's arm like they were in high school again. He looked down where she had a hold of his arm and a slight blush colored his cheeks at her touch.

The group of five walked in a comfortable silence to the apartment that had been the Starlight's home over five years ago when they were on Earth looking for their Princess. Once they were inside, they all sat down and Minako started to fill them in on the goings on of all the senshi these past years. They were talking for over two hours when Seiya suddenly noticed that the girls were avoiding talking about someone.

"Oi, what about Odango?" He interrupted. "What has she been up to? Are her and Mamoru-san married yet?" It pained him to ask that last question.

Minako and Ami looked at each other. Minako gave Ami a small nod as if to say 'You tell him.' Ami took a breath. "Mo……Usagi-chan is doing….alright. She's a well known artist now. We'll have to take you to one of her galleries." There were shocked looks on all three faces as Ami continued. "She's really good at what she does. She does such exquisite work. But she has been melancholy for a long while now and it's only getting worse. We thought you three might be able to help." She looked directly at Seiya when she said this last line.

"Matte…..I don't get it," Yaten said. "We were asked to come here to……cheer up Usagi?"

"Doesn't she have Mamoru for that?" Seiya asked bitterly.

"Iie, Seiya." Ami looked down at her lap, trying to find the words to tell him. Seiya got up from his spot on the couch where he was sitting and walked over to the nervous blue haired woman and knelt before her.

"Nani?" He asked softly. "What are you trying to tell me, Ami-chan?" Ami looked up at him. Ocean blue eyes met midnight blue ones. She saw concern, caring, worry and above all, love in those eyes. All for her beloved friend. She took another breath.

"Mamoru is dead."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Aw...Seiya knows now...what's he gonna do? You're just gonna have to review to find out! Muwahahahaha!...ahem...um...cough... --' And now for everysones favorite part...translations! Yea!**

_Watashi no - My/ mine _

_Ganbatte- Good luck_

_Oi- Hey_

_Daijobu- Its okay_

_Masaka- Not possible/ no way_

_Dare- Who_

**Thats all for now! Lots of Hugs to the ones who reviewed my last three chapters and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings all...here's a new chapter of Kuru just for you...**

**I want to say thank you to my loyal reviewers...Koijima, Myinterests, Myri78, Sasskitten and Imortal Sailor Cosmos. And for all you others out there I know you're reading this...the stats tell me so...drop a line and let me know what you think. Pretty please :Bats eyelashes in a very kawaii way:**

**And now...without further ado...I give you...dum da da dum!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Five**

Usagi had a hard time trying to fall back asleep after her dream. She still heard his voice echoing in her head.

"Odango! I'm coming back to you!"

'Could this be true?' she asked herself, petting the sleeping cat beside her. 'Could Seiya really be back?' She turned her head towards the window and looked out at the night sky, full of stars. 'Masaka! Baka Usagi! It's been over five years. He's probably been very busy with reconstruction. He's probably forgotten all about you!' Silent tears rolled down her face until she finally fell into a fitful sleep once again.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Nani?" Both Taiki and Yaten asked at the same time. Seiya just stared at Ami dumbfounded.

"When did this happen?" Seiya asked, once he finally regained control of his senses and shut his mouth.

"Over four years ago. It was three weeks before their wedding. He was in a horrible car accident," Ami said, looking back down at her hands that were in her lap.

Seiya's mind was reeling. Four years ago! His poor Odango! 'I have to see her!' He thought to himself. He wanted nothing more than to see his Odango happy and he would do everything in his power to make it so.

"I know what you're thinking, Seiya-kun," Minako said, looking knowingly at the raven haired man kneeling at Ami's feet. "Don't be too hasty. For I, Aino Minako, Goddess of Love and Beauty, have a plan for surprising the lovely and unsuspecting Usagi!" And she ended the statement with a wink and a V sign. The others just hung their heads and sighed.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

One week later

"Usagi………Usagi………..USAGI!" Luna called to the slumbering woman on the bed.

"Nani!" Usagi yelped as she sat straight up in bed.

"It's nine o'clock. It's time to get up," the black cat said, jumping off the bed onto the floor.

"Nani? Dōshite? I don't have anything planed for today. No exhibits or anything like that," Usagi said as she grabbed her planner from her nightstand and checked the date.

"I know, but Minako-chan called and is going to be here by ten. So you need to take a shower and she said to wear something nice. She's taking you out for a surprise today."

"Nani? A surprise?" Usagi said as the cat nudged her towards the bathroom. "I wonder what it could be."

An hour later Usagi was showered and dressed in a knee length pale pink sun dress that hugged her curves in the most flattering of ways. She was downstairs finishing her toaster waffle and orange juice when she heard the door bell ring. She got up and went to the front door, opening it.

"Irrashai, Mako-chan," she said to the brunette she had opened the door to. Usagi was expecting to see Minako, not Makoto. The surprise was showing on her face.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. Minako-chan is getting ready," Makoto said to a confused looking Usagi. "Come on, we've got to get going."

Usagi quickly slipped her sandals on, grabbed her handbag and keys, and was practically dragged out the door by the taller, brown haired woman. They jumped into Makoto's car and drove off, tires screeching. Makoto's driving was as harrowing as Haruka's at times. They careened through the streets of Tōkyō until they reached their final destination. A small theater in the Shibuya District.

"Nani sore?" Usagi asked as they stopped in front of the theater called 'Kodoku na Hoshi'. Makoto got out of the car and went over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"It's your surprise," she said as she pulled the blonde woman out of her car.

"A theater is my surprise?"

"Iie, Baka. It's what's in the theater that is your surprise."

"Nani?"

"Come on, slowpoke and you'll find out!" Makoto said, dragging Usagi inside.

"Itai! Mako-chan! Cotto matte! Mako-chan!" Usagi cried as she tried to free her arm from her friends grip. Inside the theater was Rei and Ami, standing in the foyer waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got here!" Rei said impatiently.

"Ah, gomen, demo there was some traffic," Makoto said.

"What's this all about, minna?" Usagi asked.

"Minako-chan wants us to hear her new stuff," Rei said with a grin.

"Nani? That's why we had to rush over her?"

"Hai, and now that you're here we can get started," Rei said, and with that the three women ushered the fourth into the dark theater. Usagi was pushed through the theater doors so quickly that she never noticed the two men sitting in the back row.

Ami went backstage to let Minako know they were all there and ready. None of this was really unusual for any of them. Minako liked to preview all of her new songs and shows with her friends, because she knew that they would be honest with her, unlike those corporate bakas she worked with. Except today had a little twist. After about half an hour into the show, she was going to have a 'guest' sing his new song.

"Are you ready?" She asked her guest

"About as ready as I'll ever be," he grinned. Minako smiled at her brilliance and went on stage.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Ahhhh... that sneaky Minako! What is she up to? Well...you know the drill...Review to find out... and now...translations**

_The name of the theater is called 'The Lonely Star' The district that it's in is an actuall district of Tokyo._

_Doshite- Why_

_Chotto Matte!- Wait a minute_

_Irrashai- Welcome_

**I think thats it...I've translated everything else in other chapters...if I forgot...lemme know and I'll translate for you...until then...**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**

**(Review darn it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all my loyal reviewers...I'm sorry about the tourture...especially Myri78...but I'm learning from the master to torture :points at myinterests: ...um...I mean...cough. **

**Imortal Sailor Cosmos...I hope this answers your question on what he was doing for a week.**

**I put Minako's song translation at the begining as it is a weighted message This is the last verse from Princess Moon...one of MANY songs that inspired this story and along with all the others has popped up at one point or another. The other song in this chapter...in case you might not have guessed it, is Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi, in which the translation is at the bottom of the page for you. If you have never heard it...I suggest you do...for it is a very powerfull and emotional song...written for yours truly. **

**I unfortunately still don't own Sailor Moon, and probably never will...wait... :Checks crystal ball: Nope...never will. I don't own the songs either...Shimatta...I own nothing but this story.**

_All by herself  
For the man she loves so dearly  
She's waiting, waiting, and waiting  
Moon, Moon Princess_

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Six**

Tatta hitori no  
Aishite kureru hito wo  
Matteru matteru matteru no  
Moon Moon Princess

As Minako finished her last song of the first half hour of her show, she put phase two of her grand master plan in motion.

"Minna," she said. "Not only did I ask you here to preview my new songs, demo I have a friend who wants to sing." 'Again,' she thought. "This person asked me where he could get the most honest review for his song, so I brought him here. I hope you guys don't mind." A shake of heads from the audience was the answer. "And I hope you are as honest with him as you are with me." Nods And with that, Minako walked off the stage.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked. "Isn't she going to introduce him?" Just then the music started and she turned her attention back to the stage. It remained dark.

Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni  
Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru  
Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku  
Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou

'Now, this voice sounds really familiar,' Usagi thought. 'Where have I heard it before? And why is that stage still dark? Is he shy?'

Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara  
Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni….

'He sounds really good. I wonder what he looks like,' Usagi thought, still trying to place the voice.

Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru  
Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao……

'Why it almost sounds like……..'

All of the sudden, lights flooded the stage, revealing the singer with the next line. Red suit, navy blue shirt, yellow tie.

Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne!

Usagi's eyes widened at the scene before her. 'Masaka!' she thought as her sapphire eyes met midnight ones. Seiya smiled and kept singing the song that was written for her, his Odango.

Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni  
Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru  
Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware  
Totsuzen haato wa harisakesou da ze

Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu  
Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi...  
Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu  
Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao

Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne

Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, ginga wo kirisaki  
Mirai wo kimeru tatakai  
Ima wa sukoshi de mo  
Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni  
Kami furimidashi dance dance dance!

Usagi kept staring dumbfounded at the stage. 'Am I dreaming? He can't really be here! He would have forgotten me by now!' Her thoughts were racing through her head.

Tasuketai,sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara  
Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni..  
Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru  
Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne!

Seiya ended the song with a flourish that only he could accomplish. While the audience clapped, Usagi just stared, wide eyed at the man on the stage in front of her, not noticing the two men walking up behind her.

"He's been waiting a long while to share that song with you, Usagi-san."

Usagi jumped up and spun around just as the lights in the theater turned on to reveal a rather tall man with lovely violet eyes and long auburn hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He was wearing black slacks and a dark purple dress shirt and dress shoes. Next to him was a much shorter man with long silver hair, pulled back in a similar fashion as the other, and pale peridot green eyes. He was wearing a green dress shirt, like the man next to him, but it was untucked. He was also wearing jeans and flip flops.

"Taiki-san……….Yaten-kun……" Usagi whispered.

"Konnichiwa……….Odango," Seiya had jumped off the stage and walked up behind her.

She turned to face him. "Seiya….." she said as she reached up to touch his face, just to make sure that he was really there in front of her. Just as she made contact, she gasped and fainted.

Everybody made a grab for Usagi, but Makoto reached her first, grabbing her friend before she could hit the ground.

"Let's take her to the greenroom," Minako said, leading the way with Makoto right behind her, followed by Seiya, Ami, Taiki, Rei and Yaten. Once in the greenroom, Makoto gently laid Usagi on the couch while Minako ran to the sink and dampened a paper towel. Seiya knelt down beside the couch that held his blonde haired angel. He brushed some of her hair out of her face when Minako walked up with the towel.

"Here," she said, handing it to the man kneeling next to her look alike and best friend. Seiya took the towel and gently places it on Usagi's forehead.

"Oi, Odango! Mezameru, watashi no tenshi," Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear. He heard a moan escape from her lips and pulled back so he was looking her in the face when she opened her eyes.

Usagi's eyelids fluttered a moment before they opened to her bright sapphire orbs that glanced about, wondering where she was, before they rested upon a pair of midnight blue eyes framed by raven hair.

"Seiya? Is that really you?" she asked, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Hai, Odango. It's me. I told you that I'd come back and visit," he whispered gently.

"Oh……Seiya…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled him into a tight, crushing hug, as if she didn't do just that, he would disappear. "I've missed you so much!"

The others, seeing that their friend was indeed alright and alert, took this as their cue to leave the two alone. They thought to give them a moment of privacy to get reacquainted after all these years.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**If you want to hear these songs and don't really feel like searching for them, like I did, feel free to email me for I have them on my computer so I can hear Seiya sing whenever I write...teehee!**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**

_Translations-_

_Mezameru, watashi no tenshi- wake up, my angel_

**Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi**

In the brightly shining world of white  
With your wings spread out wide, you are there  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you  
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny

I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face

I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy

In the cool world of red  
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there  
But right here in front of me you appear  
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open

My longing is for only one person, my precious princess  
Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...  
I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess  
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face

I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy

Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy  
The battle to decide the future  
Now, if I can be at all  
So that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory  
With my hair disheveled, I dance, dance, dance

I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face

I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy


	7. Chapter 7

**Teehee...I want to thank my four loyal reviewers...so sorry Imortal Sailor Cosmos, no Outers...yet...muwahahahaha!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Seven**

Out in the hallway, the group of six were smiling at each other with a kind of self satisfaction.

"It would seem that your plan worked, Minako-san," Taiki said.

"Hai, so it would seem, Taiki-san," the blonde woman replied. She didn't see the4 silver haired man slide up next to her until she heard a whisper in her ear.

"You sang beautifully."

Minako jumped and turned to the speaker turning a slight shade of red. She blushed even deeper when she stared into Yaten's beautiful peridot green eyes and realized just how close the silver haired man was to her.

"Um……ar…..arigatō, Yaten-kun," she stammered.

"Your face….I can't believe it. It's so…..so…." Yaten looked as if her was trying to find the perfect complementary word to describe her.

"It's what, Yaten-kun?" She breathlessly asked.

"Red." Yaten smirked. "it's as red as your hair bow!" He started laughing so hard that his eyes started to water. Taiki sighed and hung his head while Ami, Rei and Makoto watched with amusement as Minako's face went from bright red, to stark white, to dark red.

"Ano…….Ami-cha? That can't be good, can it?" Makoto asked the blue haired woman next to her. Ami just shook her head and looked from her friend to the tall man next to her.

"Gomen, Taiki-san, but I think you're about to loose a brother," Ami said to Taiki just as Rei whispered to Yaten, "I'd run if I were you, Yaten-kun."

"Huh?" Yaten stopped laughing and looked at Rei. "Nani………oh." He had glanced at Minako and took notice of the look on her face.

"Yaten……..kun!" Minako growled.

"Uh-oh….." and Yaten took off running down the hall, eyes flashing with a mixture or merriment and fear. He had a small smile on his face.

"BAKAYARŌ!" Minako finally exploded and ran after the short Starlight, threatening that he'd be lucky if he made it out of the theater alive. The others just hung their heads and sighed. Some things just never change. They all quickly looked up and down the hall in the direction of the chase when they heard a crash and Yaten cry out.

"OWWWWWWW!MY HAIR!"

"Looks like she caught him," Taiki said, trying to control his laughter.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU LITTLE BAKAYARŌ!"

"I think this may go on for a while," Ami said. The others nodded in agreement.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"What the hell else did you expect, Minako?"

"Gee, I don't know…..I thought that maybe you grew up and maybe you learned some manners, Baka!"

"Look who's talking! You're chasing me like you're in grade school!"

Minako stopped what she was doing at the last outburst from the silver haired man.

"Gomen nasai, Yaten-kun," Minako said. Yaten stopped and spun around to look at the blonde haired woman as she in turned light red and looked at the ground. "You just provoke me sometimes, Yaten-kun. So it's just as much your fault that I act like this sometimes."

"Nani?" Yaten tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"You…….I don't know," Minako said, still looking at the ground. "You just seem to know the right buttons to push, Yaten-kun. Like you want me to get mad at you or something."

Yaten walked up to Minako and took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up until her cerulean blue eyes met his peridot green eyes. "Gomen ne, Minako-chan. Demo…." He scrunched up his face in thought for a moment. "I like you, dammit! I like you a lot. And I really don't know how else to express it except……"

"Except….what, Yaten-kun?" Minako asked softly.

Yaten slowly brought her face to his and captured her trembling lips into a soft, tentative kiss. Minako's eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. A minute later they pulled apart and looked at each other, neither quite believing what was happening between them.

Minako slowly smiled. "Why didn't you just do that to begin with? It would have saved us both a lot of trouble and you some hair pulling."

"But I like to have my hair pulled, if it's done the right way," Yaten pouted.

"Humph! We may just have to test that theory," Minako said mischievously, walking back to the group.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"I've missed you too, Odango," Seiya whispered on top the golden blonde hair that he loved so much. As they pulled apart from their hug, Usagi surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. Seiya's eyes widened in surprise at her boldness.

Usagi sat up on the couch and motioned for him to get up off the floor and sit beside her. Once he was settled on the couch, she turned and faced the man she secretly loved.

"When did you get back?"

"At the beginning of the week. Minako-chan and Ami-chan met us."

"How did I know that Minako had something to do with this!"

"Did you really have any doubt?" Seiya smirked.

"No, not really," Usagi smiled. "I really did miss you, Seiya."

"So did I. Actually, I wanted to tell you something that I've been meaning to for a while," Seiya was a little nervous and shaky. "Odango, I-" He was cut off by the door flying open and Minako walking in with a huge grin on her face.

'Shimatta!' Usagi thought. 'Now I'll never know what he was going to tell me. Baka Minako!'

'Shimatta!' Seiya thought. 'I lost the chance to tell, again. How many times have I come so close to confessing to her how I feel? This is getting ridiculous! Baka Minako!'

"Why are you so happy, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked her beaming blonde friend.

"I'm just admiring how my evil plan worked so well. Now come on, we're all starving! Mako-chan invited all of us to her restaurant," Minako said, dragging both Usagi and Seiya off the couch. As if on cue, there was a loud rumbling heard coming from both of their stomachs.

"Ha! Just as I thought. Hayaku!" Minako said, pushing the two senshi out the door.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Oh! don't you just want to smack Minako-chan for the awful timing? Muwahahahahahaha...ahem...um...cough. I hope you don't hate me to much for this chapter :ducks from flying vegtables: If you want a little fun...go check out my new story called 'The Box'. It just has the Starlights and its a One Shot...but its fluff and sometimes you just need it.**

**Remember to review and lemme know what you think.**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**

_Translation-_

_Bakayaro- Idiot_


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings and salutations once again from Luna. Sorry this took a little while to get out...But as you know the site was all wonky and then I was out of town for the weekend as I will be for the next six weekends (the beginning of Faire season is always busy)**

**This chapter unfortunately has nothing to do with those on Earth...oh wait...yes it does...its just not mentioned how yet...or is it...hmmmmm. Hey! there are charaters I own in this chapter. Star Gatherer, Star Singer and Star Reader...at least I think I do...I thought them up whilst I was showering one night...all the best ideas come from when one is in the bathroom...really. **

**Well...without further ado...Lunadoragon is proud to present...**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Eight**

Kakyuu was sitting in her throne room addressing her three newest Starlights, who took Maker, Healer, and Fighter's place as her protectors.

Sailor Star Gatherer was the shortest of the three. Standing at only 5'2" in her bare feet, but she had a fiery temper. She had long, orange-red hair that reached just past her waist that was tied back in the Starlight style. She had bright, emerald green eyes that danced with mischief. Her fuku was, of course, black leather but with flaming orange straps and belt.

Sailor Star Singer came next in the height line up. She stood at 5'8" and had light, coffee colored eyes. Her hair was a lovely, teal color that hung down halfway down her back. It was tied back as well. The straps and belt on her fuku were also teal.

The tallest of the three was Sailor Star Reader. Standing at 5'11", she had a tendency to tower over other people. Her hair was a dark golden blonde that fell mid-calf and was also tied back. In startling contrast, her eyes were a pale silver grey. Her belt and straps were gold.

Just as Kakyuu was finishing up with her protectors, they heard a loud crash from just outside the throne room. Suddenly a guard burst into the room, startling the four women.

"Kakyuu-hime! Hayaku! You have to hide! You and your senshi! She's here! She's after you!" He said breathlessly.

"Who is?" Kakyuu asked calmly.

"Sailor Star Killer!"

The four women gasped at the news. They looked at each other and with an unspoken agreement, ran towards the hidden door that only a select few knew about. Them, the other three Starlights, and now the guard.

The room beyond that door was protected by strong, ancient magick that even the strongest of senshi attacks cannot break the seal. Once inside the room, Kakyuu shut the door and the four women stood in silence.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Gatherer asked no one in particular. Kakyuu and the Starlights stood in thought, trying to find and answer to the question Gatherer voiced. Suddenly they heard a commotion in the throne room.

"Where are they!" A woman's voice cried out, cutting thought the walls as if they weren't even there. That voice chilled the four women to the bone.

"Sailor Star Killer! As you can see, they are not here. I don't know where they are!" A mans voice said.

"Lying insolent fool! Do you think you can hide them from me? I will find them and I will kill them! And as for you….." There was a moment of silence before they heard a voice cry out.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!"

"NOOOoooooo….." they heard the man cry out, his voice fading to silence.

"Out of my way!" Sailor Star Killer cried. "I will find them!" There were more noises and then silence. The four women waited at least an hour before they decided to check the room. Reader slowly opened the door about two inches and peered into the room beyond. An empty room met her gaze.

"It's safe, for now, Kakyuu-hime," she said and opened the door all the way and walked slowly into the throne room. Singer and Gatherer walked out next followed by Kakyuu.

Kakyuu looked around her throne room and let out a small gasp when her gaze fell upon the body of the guard whom ultimately saved their lives. The Starlights followed her gaze, with solemn looks on their faces. The felt as if they had just seen their fate. They knew it wouldn't be long before Sailor Star Killer would be back for them.

"Why is she after us?" Singer asked her Princess.

"I don't know Singer. All I know is that we have to get out of here. I've heard enough stories about her to know that she will stop at nothing to finish a mission," Kakyuu said quietly.

"We need help. Obviously the palace guards can't help us," Gatherer said logically.

"Kakyuu, can we contact the other Starlights on Earth?" Reader asked.

Kakyuu thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yes, I think we should in this situation. Unfortunately the only way to contact them is from my office."

"We can't just walk around the palace right now!" Singer cried, exasperated.

"I have an idea," Gatherer said just as the four of them heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They rushed back to the secret room as quietly as they could and still be rushing. Once inside with the door securely shut, Gathered continued.

"We're safe in this room, ne?" They all nodded. "We just have to wait until the time is right, probably at night, and one of us makes a break for Kakyuu-hime's office and try to contact Healer, Maker and Fighter."

"Only one of us?" Reader asked.

"Hai," Gatherer answered. "That way, in case Sailor Star Killed happened upon us as we attempt this, and well, you know, another attempt can be made at another time by one of you. We'll give the person a two hour window. If they don't make it back, then we know what happened."

"Okay, that makes sense. So what do we do until then?" Singer asked.

"We wait," Kakyuu answered solemnly.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope you liked it. Its a little shorter than my normal chapters and I'm afraid the next one will be even shorter...thats the way the pages fall for this section...gomen ne. Lots of love to my reviewers and lemme know what you think. I haven't heard from you Imortal Sailor Cosmos. Are you okay over there? **

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now...a little bit of an interlude. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short...but you will see how it will fit into the grand scheme of things with chapter ten, which I am currently revizing right now. Once again I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and the new ones that just joined us. By the way...I'm doing the happy dance over here...over 1200 hits! w00t! Happy Luna!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Nine**

In the far back corner of the popular Tōkyō restaurant, Juptia no Shizuku, there was a rather loud group of eight young adults conversing and laughing. Nobody paid them much mind since the owner of the establishment was amongst the eight. They were reminiscing about the short time they all went to Jūban High School together. Well, everyone except Rei.

"Remember how you tried to coach Usagi-chan in softball, Seiya?" Makoto asked.

"Oi! How could I forget?" Seiya asked with a sly smile. "I've never met a worse player! Yaten's better than her!"

"I told you at the time that it had been many years since I had played last!" Usagi said, smacking her insulter playfully on the arm.

"Owwwww! Itai, Odango!" Seiya cried, giving Usagi a pouty, puppy dog look.

"Well, you deserve that! Baka Seiya!" Usagi said.

"You should never insult a woman within arms reach of you, Seiya-kun," Makoto said, wagging her finger at him.

"Yeah, baka Seiya. Then you can't get away from her wrath," Yaten said with a smirk. Minako, who was sitting next to him, gave him a sharp, playful tug on his ponytail.

"Ow!" He said out loud. "Gently, Mina-chan, gently," he purred in the blonde's ear. She, in turn, blushed a deep crimson. Usagi looked at her watch.

"Oi! It's getting late! I have to get going. I've got to get up early tomorrow for an exhibition!" She cried, jumping to her feet and gathering her things.

"Do you want a ride home?" Makoto asked.

"Iie, Mako-chan, I'll walk."

"It's dark out there, Usagi-chan. And it's late, like you just said. Are you sure you don't want Mako-chan to drive you home?" Ami asked.

"Daijōbu, minna. I don't live that far,' Usagi said, turning to leave. "Ja ne."

Seiya grabbed her wrist as she turned. She stopped and looked at the man who held her. "Nani, Seiya?"

"I'll walk you home," he said as he was getting up from his seat.

"You don't have to……" Usagi started.

"Iie," he interrupted. "I want to."

"Alright," Usagi said and they both turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"Arigatō, Mako-chan," Seiya said over his shoulder.

"Ja ne!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

An hour later they stood on the doorstep outside the Tsukino residence saying their goodbyes.

"Where are you three staying?" Usagi asked, not really wanting Seiya to leave.

"Ami-chan and Minako-chan arranged for us to have our old apartment back."

"Ah, sō desu ne."

"Are you going to visit me?" He asked playfully.

"Maaaaaayyyyy-be," she said teasingly.

"Oi, Odango!"

"Nani?" She asked innocently.

"Iie, nevermind," he said sheepishly.

"Well….oyanasuminasai, Seiya."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Oyanasuminasai, Odango," he whispered into her citrus scented hair. He pulled away and lightly brushed her lips with his own and turned to leave.

"Ja ne, Odango!" and walked out the gate, leaving a blushing Usagi on the doorstep.

"Ja ne……Seiya," Usagi whispered to the wind and walked into the house.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I know I know...it's short...and I'm sorry...I promise the next one will be longer...don't hurt me! Look! They kissed...well...kinda...muwahahaha. Oops!**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

_oyanasuminasai- Goodnight_

_sō desu ne- I see_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay...now I must love you all very much since I'm whippin out chapter ten already! I hope this can hold y'all over for the weekend, Ince I will be in Bakersfield for a Faire and I probably will have no time to write, let alone internet access.**

**I want to thank my patient reviewers for putting up with that last short chapter. I know that wasn't really the 'kiss' y'all were waiting for...call it a preview if you will...muwahahahaha!**

**Hey...remember the painting I mentioned in passing way back when in chapter one? Well, now you get to find out what it looks like and its relivance to the story...teehee. **

**By the way...as a small disclaimer...I don't own the song _Breakaway_...Shimatta! Another thing I don't own.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Ten**

Two evenings later.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Tsukino Ikuko called to her family. She walked out of the kitchen and to the front door and opened it. Standing there on the doorstep was a well dressed young man with long, raven black hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail.

"Seiya-kun!" Ikuko said in surprise. She had met him once before and thought him to be an exceptionally polite and nice young man. "When did you get back? Please come in!"

"Arigatō, Tsukino-san," he said as he entered the Tsukino household. He removed his shoes as he answered Ikuko's question.

"I got back last week. I'm surprised that Odan- er….Usagi-chan didn't say anything."

"You know Usagi," was all she said.

"Hai…."

"She's up in her room," she said, leaving Seiya to make his way up to the second floor of the house and down the hallway to Usagi's bedroom. The door was closed. He was just about to knock when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear against it and listened closely. After a moment had passed, he realized it was Usagi singing.

'She's really good,' he thought to himself as he gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. He frowned and knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. He decided to just open the door.

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Usagi sitting, cross-legged, on her bed with headphones on and a sketch pad in her lap. She was singing to herself as she was sketching out the idea for her newest painting.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"

Seiya stood in the doorway, watching his beloved Odango as she worked. He thought of how cute she looked, hunched over her sketch pad, sapphire eyes darting around the page and her hand flying about.

"Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

The music stopped. Usagi stopped drawing and turned to restart the CD when she noticed someone in her doorway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, toppling over and falling off the bed.

"Odango!" Seiya cried as he rushed over to her bed. "Daijōbu?"

"Itai……"he heard from the other side of the bed. He leaned over and saw Usagi sprawled out on the floor.

"Gomen ne, Odango," he said as he helped his blonde angel up off the floor.

"Seiya! You know you should knock before you enter a woman's personal room! Do they not teach manners on Kinmoku?" She fumed.

"Demo….I did knock…..twice, Odango. You didn't hear me."

"Well…..knock louder next time!" She huffed as she brushed herself off and adjusted her clothes.

"Ne, ne, Odango," Seiya said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Tonikaku, are you doing anything tonight?"

Usagi waved her had towards her bed with her sketch pad sitting upon it. "You're looking at it."

"Good. I'm taking you out then."

"Nani? Dōshite?"

"Because I want too."

"Okay, wait here then while I take a shower and change. Do you want some tea while you wait?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll have Oka-san bring some up for you." She gathered up some clothes and left the room.

Seiya looked around the room for the first time since he had arrived. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was on Earth. His gaze landed upon a painting hanging over the dresser. His heart skipped a beat as he walked over to take a closer look.

On a backdrop of stars, was him. He was in his red suit, but he was holding his jacket over his right shoulder. She had painted him with his long raven hair unbound. It was wisping about his face and shoulders as if by a soft breeze. There was a small smile upon his lips while his midnight blue eyes seemed to hold all the love he possessed. Off to his left and a small ways behind him, was a woman with her long raven hair bound and clad in black leather. She had her right hand upon her hip and was also smiling. Across the top of the painting was a red trail of a shooting star.

Seiya was stunned. It was a gorgeous painting. 'When had she done this?' He thought. 'Why?' He was so engrossed with the painting that he didn't hear Ikuko enter the room.

She noticed the young man hadn't noticed her arrival. She quietly walked to the table and set the tray containing the tea and cookies upon it. She turned and looked at the man who had captured her daughter's heart.

Ikuko walked up behind Seiya. She stood about an inch shorter than him. "That's her favorite, you know," she said quietly.

Seiya jumped and turned to the voice that spoke behind him. He stared at the violet haired woman, a look of questioning on his face. Ikuko continued.

"She's never displayed it anywhere but in this room. I think it made her feel closer to you."

"Nani?"

"She was utterly torn apart when you left. Yes I know about you and her being Sailor Senshi." Seiya was shocked. "Usagi told me everything years ago. But that's not the issue," Ikuko said.

"What are you trying to say Tsukino-san?"

"My daughter has gone though a lot, Seiya-kun. Not only all of this Senshi business, demo the loss of the two people she held most dear. When Mamoru-san died, Usagi-chan was devastated. Demo, she made it though. Do you know how?" She asked.

Seiya shook his head. "Iie, she hasn't told me."

"It was you, Seiya. Even though you were thousands upon thousands of miles away, and she thought she might never see you again, you helped her. It sounds typical of you. From what she's told me, you were always helping her in the toughest of times."

Seiya sat in silence in front of the woman who had rendered him speechless. But nothing could prepare him for what she said next.

"She loves you, Seiya-kun." He dropped the tea cup that he was holding just as Usagi re-entered the room from the bathroom. She was wearing a pale green cami style tank top with a short black skirt and her long golden hair was still in a towel.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," he said, quickly moping up the spilt tea with a towel that Ikuko miraculously produced.

"It's alright Seiya-kun. It's just tea," Ikuko said with a wink. "I'll just leave you two alone now." She had turned to leave the room when she smiled a small, sad smile. She hoped that Seiya could make her daughter truly happy again.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"So…..where are we going?" Usagi asked. She had walked up to her vanity and took her long golden hair out of the towel it was in and started brushing it.

"It's a surprise," Seiya said as he walked up behind her. She looked at him in the mirror as he took the brush from her and started to brush her hair for her.

"Nani wo shite iru ka, Seiya?" (What are you doing, Seiya?) Usagi asked, looking at the handsome, raven haired man in the mirror. Seiya stopped and looked down at the brush in his hand. He didn't know why he did such a thing.

"Um……..er….." Seiya stuttered, looking a little embarrassed. He couldn't just tell her that he wanted to touch her.

"Daijōbu, Seiya."

They spent the next ten minutes in a comfortable silence while Seiya brushed Usagi's hair. Seiya breathed in her sent of jasmine and oranges. He was having problems keeping himself from thinking ecchi thoughts as he was running the brush though her golden mane.

When he was sure that he had gotten rid of every last tangle in her hair, he stopped and placed the brush on the vanity. Usagi raised her hands to her head, ready to style her hair into its usual 'odangos' when Seiya wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hands to stop her. Usagi gave their reflection a startled look. She could see the slight blush of pink appear on her cheeks. Her heart was racing at his touch. She felt his breath on her ear and felt ready to explode.

"Will you leave your hair down tonight?" Seiya purred in her ear. She never thought that a simple question like that could arouse such an intense feeling of desire within her. Never had she had such ecchi thoughts in her entire life then the ones she was having right that second about the raven haired man who was holding her so close she could feel his heart beating. She turned an even brighter shade of red. All she could do is nod in agreement at the unusual request.

"Good!" Seiya said, releasing her and stepping away. Usagi almost fell over at the sudden loss of the person who was holding her. She quickly regained her balance and her composure and shot a glance at Seiya. He was grinning.

"Hayaku! We need to get going," he said crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot in mock impatience.

"Demo…….you haven't told me where we are going!"

"You'll find out when we get there," Seiya smirked.

"Okay….now I'm afraid."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Hmmmmmmm...Just what is that adorable Seiya planning now... Only I will know for sure...at least till I update. Muwahahahahaha...oh! Shimatta...did I just do that out loud? Um...I meant...um...cough...um...teehee!. Now review darn it! **

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

_Translations-_

_Dōshite- why_

_Oka-san- Mother_

_Tonikaku- Anyways/ anyhow_

_ecchi- perverted_


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings and Salutations to all!**

**Here it is! The next installment of Kuru Nan No Yo Ni: Usagi to Seiya no Koi…… Just for you! Just a couple of notes before we get started here. Daidaiya is a real restaurant in Asaka……I love Google. Whispers from strangers are in italics and Damnit! I still don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters or any of the songs that make an appearance in this chapter.**

**Of course I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me thus far……This story is at over 1700 hits and I'm still doing the happy Luna dance. w00t!**

**Translations at the bottom!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Eleven**

Seiya stopped his car in front of Daidaiya restaurant in the Asaka district of Tōkyō.

"Here we are," he said, getting out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet and walked to the other side of the car, opening the car door for Usagi and offering her his hand. She took it and pulled herself out of the vehicle. Still holding hands, they walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you?" A well dressed man asked from behind a podium.

"Hai, I have a reservation for two under Seiya Kou."

The man looked at his list. "Hai. It will be just a moment while we ready your table. Please take a seat and the hostess will get you when it's ready."

"Arigatō," Seiya said, leading Usagi to the nearest seat. They heard whispers from those around them.

"_Isn't that Seiya Kou from the Three Lights?"_

"_Hai. I heard that he was back to do another album along with Yaten and Taiki."_

"_Who's that with him?"_

"_Baka! You don't recognize Tsukino Usagi? She's a famous artist! That's her work over there on the opposite wall!"_

"_Sugoi!"_

"_I hear that they're friends with Aino Minako and Hino Rei!"_

"_I've heard that too. Along with Kino Makoto."_

"_Isn't she the one that owns that restaurant downtown?"_

"_Hai! I hear that she's going to open a second location."_

"_Doko?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_My sister is going to be so jealous that I'm eating in the same restaurant as Seiya Kou!"_

"Seiya-sama, Tsukino-sama, your table is ready for you," the hostess said, bowing.

"Arigatō," they both said, rising to their feet. Seiya offered Usagi his arm. She rested her hand lightly upon his arm as they followed the hostess to their table.

"Arigatō," Usagi said as they were seated. The hostess handed them their menus and left. A moment later the waitress arrived to introduce herself and to bring them water. She was about eighteen with shoulder length black hair and vibrant purple eyes.

"Konbanwa," she said, bowing. "Tonight's specials are-" She stopped short when she recognized who was at the table.

Usagi looked up when she heard the waitress stopped talking.

"Hotaru-chan!" She jumped up and hugged the startled young woman.

"Usagi-san! How are you? I didn't recognize you with your hair down! It looks good! I haven't see you lately!" Hotaru exclaimed, returning the hug. When the two women separated did the younger notice the raven haired man sitting at the table.

"Seiya-san! When did you return? Is everything alright?"

Seiya laughed at the younger woman's barrage of questions. "We arrived last week, Hotaru-chan. Daijōbu. Everything is alright. Princess Kakyuu released us from our duties, so we thought we would visit."

"Taiki-san and Yaten-san are here too?"

"Hai."

"Sugoi! I can't wait to tell Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama!" Seiya cringed at the mention of the sandy blonde haired woman's name.

"Actually, Hotaru-chan, I have a feeling that Setsuna-chan already knows," Usagi said.

"Hontō?"

"Hai. I think she had a hand in contacting the Starlights," Usagi said, glancing at Seiya.

"Ah, sō desu ne," Hotaru said thoughtfully. "I wonder she didn't say anything?"

"Probably because of Haruka-san," Seiya said dryly.

"You're probably right. Tonikaku, I should get back to work. May I get you two something to drink?"

"Hai, tea please," Usagi said.

"Hai, I'll be right back," Hotaru said and left the couple alone in a comfortable silence.

"Well, that was unexpected," Seiya said, his mind wondering what Haruka will do to him when she finds out that he's back.

"So is that," Usagi said, looking towards the doorway. Seiya turned his head just in time to see a tall, auburn haired man walk into the restaurant, accompanied by a petite, blue haired woman.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Taiki and Ami had just entered Daidaiya and were waiting to be seated. He was wearing a pale blue buttoned down dress shirt with black slacks. (Luna- You know…..the standard Taiki attire) Ami, who was standing next to him, was wearing a dark, sapphire blue sleeveless cocktail dress that shimmered silver when she moved. It ended just above her knees. The top part of her short blue hair was pulled back and held with a simple silver and sapphire barrette.

Taiki scanned the room and noticed a short (well…..short to him), blonde haired woman weaving her way quickly around tables towards them. He sighed and hoped that it wasn't another crazed fan. They had already run into several tonight.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried out as the blonde latched onto his waist in a tight hug. "What are you doing!"

"Taiki-san!" He heard as a muffled response.

"U……….Usagi-san?" Stuttered a rather surprised Taiki.

"Haaaaaaaai!" She said, disengaging herself from Taiki's tall frame.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Seiya and I just got here for some dinner. You wanna join us?"

"Taiki! Ami! What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind them. All three turned around to see a man with long silver hair standing next to a woman with even longer cornflower blonde hair. He was wearing a hunter green dress shirt with black slacks and blazer and she was wearing a pale orange dress that flared out at the waist and ended just above her knees. She long hair was loose, except for the top portion which was tied back with a red bow.

"Yaten-kun! Minako-chan!" The third and previously unnoticed person said.

Yaten blinked his green eyes in confusion. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

'Jeeze! Am I only recognizable by my hair?' Usagi thought to herself, her sapphire eyes staring at Yaten. "Are you having trouble with your vision or something?" She asked the still confused green eyed man. Minako was holding back her laughter, curious to see how long it took for her love to figure it out.

Yaten squinted his eyes at the blonde woman before him. Suddenly he blinked in recognition. "Usagi-chan?"

"Haaaaaaaaaai!" She said smiling.

"You look so different with your hair down!" Yaten said, giving Usagi a quick hug.

"Are you and Minako-chan dating now?" Usagi asked, shooting a glance at the other blonde, her eyes telling Minako that she was mad at her for not telling her best friend.

"Hai, Usagi-chan. Don't be mad at me! Apparently I'm not the only one keeping her dates a secret," Minako said, sending a glance Ami's way. She blushed.

"True……" Usagi said reluctantly. "Oh! You'll never guess who works here!"

"Dare?"All four asked at once.

"Hotaru-chan! She's Seiya and my waitress. You have to sit with us!"

Both Taiki and Yaten started to shake their heads, but Usagi grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards her and Seiya's table. Taiki and Yaten, in turn, grabbed Ami and Minako's hands and pulled them along with them.

Before any of them could protest, they were all standing next to the table where Usagi and Seiya were originally seated. Seiya looked up at Usagi and saw the big smile on her face and the four other people standing behind her and face faulted.

"I think we're going to need a bigger table."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

After dinner was over, the group of six were discussing what they were going to do next.

"I have an idea!' Minako exclaimed. "Let's karaoke!"

"Nani?" The other five asked.

"Sure. It'll give me a chance to practice and we can all have fun!"

Seiya's eyes lit up and a small but evil smile appeared for the briefest of moments on his lips. "Hai, let's do that!"

Both Taiki and Yaten glanced at their friend. They both saw the scheming glint in his eyes and knew he was up to something.

"Alright," the guys agreed, Now it was up to Usagi and Ami.

"Please?" Minako asked, turning her biggest puppy dog eyes on the two women.

Ami and Usagi looked at each other and sighed in defeat. There was no known defense against Minako's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, we'll go," they both said in unison.

"Yea!" Minako said, jumping up and down. "I know just the place! Come on!" Minako grabbed Yaten by the hand and dragged him out the door.

"Oi! Mina-chan! Itai! Slow down!"

The four remaining sighed and followed the couple out.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu

Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete

Minako finished the song with a flourish and put the microphone down. She returned to her seat next to Yaten and he gave her a small hug.

"Your turn Seiya!" Minako said, giving him a big grin. (Luna- Ever get the feeling like she knows something? She seems to be scheming with Seiya a lot!)

Seiya smirked at the blonde and got up from his seat next to Usagi and walked to the platform. The first notes of music started to play as he picked up the microphone. He turned and looked at Usagi and took a breath.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Seiya finished the song, never once taking his eyes off of Usagi. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with tears as he took his seat once again. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. There was a moment of silence before Minako spoke up.

"Well! It's time for some fun! Come on!" She jumped up and pulled Yaten with her. She pushed him towards the platform. Then she dragged Taiki up from his seat next to Ami and shoved him in the direction of the platform. As she turned to Seiya with an evil grin on her face, he tried to resist.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, putting his hands out to block the blonde's grasp. He failed miserably.

"Itai!" He yelped as Minako grabbed his hands and yanked him up out of his seat. She shoved him towards the platform where the other two were standing. She punched a couple of buttons on the karaoke machine and took a seat in between Usagi and Ami. The first notes of Todokanu Omoi started to play and the three women burst out with laughter. The three men on 'stage' glared at the laughing women as they started to sing.

Yume no naka de nan domo

So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita

Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni suikomare teiku…………

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Hours later, the three couples left the karaoke parlor, going their separate ways. Yaten and Minako went in one direction, talking about hitting some of the clubs. Taiki and Ami headed back to her apartment, talking about the latest books they had read. That left Seiya and Usagi standing on the sidewalk.

"What do you want to do now?" Usagi asked. It was around midnight and the full moon was high in the sky.

"I have an idea," Seiya said, taking Usagi's hand and leading the way to the car. Before they got in, Seiya opened the trunk and took a scarf out and closed the lid. He walked over to Usagi and tied it over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked a surprised Usagi.

"I want this last part to be a surprise," he said, tying the knot on the scarf tight. He waved his hand in front of her face and got no response. 'Perfect,' he thought.

He led her to the passenger side of the car and helped her in. Once she was settled, he closed the door and went around the car and got in, starting towards their final destination.

A ten minutes later, Seiya stopped the car and got out. He walked to the passenger side and helped Usagi exit the car. Once away from the vehicle, Seiya settled in step next to her and slid his arm around her waist, guiding her to their destination. He sat her down on a bench and removed the scarf.

Usagi blinked a couple of times and looked at her surroundings. She recognized the surrounding trees and guessed that they were in Ichi-no-Hashi Park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Don't you recognize just where exactly we are? This is where we first met," Seiya said, sitting down next to her.

Usagi smiled at the memory.

**)O( Flashback )O(**

It was a pleasant late summer day. There was a large crowd already gathered in the park when the girls arrived. There was a filming of the TV show 'Z-Files of a Detective Boy Holms' with Itsuki Alice and guest starring the Three Lights.

Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei managed to squeeze their way to the front of the crowd, leaving Usagi behind with Luna on her shoulder. She starts walking down a path, telling Luna just how unlucky she is when she notices a sigh up ahead that says 'No Admittance Except on Business'.

" 'No Admittance'…….I wonder if it is a resting place for the staff….." Luna says.

Usagi giggles. "Which means that I can see Alice and the others without any obstacles. I must be super lucky!"

Luna sighs.

Usagi starts to sneak towards the trailers when she hears a voice that stops her in her tracks.

"From here, there's no admittance!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it….. Well, rather….. I just want to see Alice……… From close by……."

The person who spoke sat up from his lying position on the bench and saw the blonde haired girl stumbling in her explanation while bowing repeatedly. He realized he had seen the girl before, in the airport the previous day.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Usagi cried.

"You…..are the one there……"

Usagi stops bowing and looks at the man speaking to her. She blinks in confusion.

"I guess you don't remember….." he said.

"Well…..did I meet you somewhere?" Asked a very confused Usagi.

"You….don't recognize me?" Asked a very surprised Seiya. Usagi shook her head. "I guess I'm not as popular as I thought."

"Oh, I get it! A new way of approaching girls!" Usagi said, her hands on her hips. Seiya hung his head and sighed.

"I have a boyfriend who has promised his future with me!" She stated, matter-of-factly. Seiya chuckled and jumped off the bench and was now standing in front of her.

"Funny girl!" He said and walked away.

"What? You're rude! From there, it's no admittance except on business!" Called an irked Usagi.

Seiya kept walking. He waved without looking back at her. "I'm here on business! See you, Odango!"

"How easy going he is!" Mumbled a now mad Usagi. "No one can call me Odango except Mamo-chan!"

**)O( End Flashback )O(**

"You were so damned cocky!" Usagi said.

"And you were so damned kawaii!" Seiya responded.

"Why are we here?"

"I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something," he said, a serious but nervous look on his handsome face. "Odango, I-"

"Oi! Koneko-chan!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Gomen ne! I just had to leave it there! Don't hurt me!**

**For those of you who may not know…karaoke is a rather big thing in Japan, having many songs in both Japanese and English, hence why I have Seiya sing in English. That and the song just fits so well! They are private booths most of the time like what you see at Crown's in PGSM. The song that Minako sings is C'est la Vie, which is one of Minako's songs in PGSM, which also happened to fit nicely.**

**Here come the Outers! Just for you, Immortal Sailor Cosmos! Muwahahahaha!**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

_Translations-_

_Sugoi- Cool_

_Dare- Who_

_Doko- Where_

_Konbanwa- Good Evening_

_Minako's karakoke song- C'est la vie_

_This warm feeling is  
C'est la vie, as long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
C'est la vie, that's the reason I am me  
C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you_

_Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me  
Right in front of me_

_Todokanu Omoi-_

_Many many times in dreams,  
we were secretly kissing each other,  
I was swallowed by your clear round eyes. _


	12. Chapter 12

**How much do you love me? Huh:Bats eyes at her readers:**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far! You all have been great:big hugs to all:**

**As just a little aside…..I had to guess at Haruka's eye color. After much studying and pausing of episode 198 (which had the best close up of her eyes) I have decided that the animators made her eye color indistinguishable. (Wow that was a long word)**

**Over 2300 hits to this story! w00t! This Luna is so doing the happy dance!**

**SailorNebula...Your email adress will not accept email from me...can we change the settinge? PM me to let me know.**

**So without further ado...Here the next installment of Kuru Nan NoYo Ni.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Twelve**

Haruka and Michiru were on a late night stroll though Ichi-no-Hashi Park. True, it was nowhere near their home, but Michiru loved the Sakura trees in the park, so Haruka would make special trips just for her.

"Isn't this a lovely evening, Ruka-koi?" The teal haired woman asked her companion.

"Hai, Michi. It is a very lovely evening, with you by my side." Haruka stopped walking and pulled the shorter sea goddess into her arms and gave her a gentle loving kiss.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Michiru broke away, gasping for breath. She giggled as she took her place by her tall lover's side and continued their walk.

"We will continue that later, Ruka-koi," the teal haired woman said in a low, mischievous voice.

"Oi, Michi," Haruka shook her head, smiling. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. Haruka glanced down at her watch and realized that it was getting late.

"We should get going, koi."

The couple was about to return to their car when a noise from the nearby bushes stopped them in their tracks. Both women instinctively reached for their henshin wands, ready to transform at a moments notice. They waited. The sound came again and the couple relaxed just a bit when they realized that it was a giggle.

'Jeeze! We've been at peace for almost six years, and here Michi and I are, ready to transform and fight……over a giggle in the bushes? It's probably another couple out late.' Haruka shook her head at the irony.

The giggle sounded again, and Haruka thought is sounded very familiar. "Michi, is that who I think it is?"

"Masaka, Ruka-koi. Why would she be out so late?" Michiru answered the taller woman next to her.

"I think we should check anyways," Haruka said, heading for the source of the giggle. Michiru just sighed and followed her lover towards the bushes. As they peeked around the greenery, a blonde haired head came into view. She was talking to someone just out of their eye line.

"That can't be her," Michiru said in a low whisper.

"You were so damned cocky!" The blonde haired woman said, confirming Haruka's suspicions.

"And you were so damned kawaii!" Her companion retorted. Haruka stiffened at the voice.

'Masaka! That can't be him! That Bakayarō couldn't have come back!' The blonde haired wind senshi thought to herself, deciding to make their presence known.

"Odango, I-"

"Oi! Koneko-chan!" Haruka called, stepping out from behind the bushes, followed by Michiru.

The blonde haired woman twisted around on the bench and faced the familiar voice behind her.

"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! " Usagi cried, jumping up from the bench and launching herself at the two women, giving both of them a quick hug.

Seiya, who was still sitting on the bench, cringed when he heard the voice that belonged to the strong wind senshi. He steeled himself and stood up to face the tall, sandy haired woman.

Haruka's dark hunter green-grey eyes narrowed when she spotted the raven haired man standing just behind her Princess. It was who she thought it was.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka growled at Seiya.

"We were asked to come here, Haruka-san," Seiya said, obviously nervous of the tall, sandy blonde haired woman. His encounters with her never ended well.

"It's good to see you again, Seiya. Come on, Ruka-koi. Let's leave them to their evening," Michiru said and pulled on Haruka's arm. The teal haired sea goddess stood on tip toe and whispered something into her love's ear. A bright blush colored the tall woman's cheeks as Michiru started to walk away.

Haruka stopped right next to Seiya and whispered in a low, threatening voice, "Meet me here, tomorrow night, this time. I want to talk." Seiya gulped and nodded in response.

"Ja ne, Koneko-chan. Oi! Michi! Matte!" Haruka called, running to catch up with her lover.

"Ja ne Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!" Usagi called to the retreating women. She looked at her watch and realized that it was one-thirty in the morning.

"Oi, Seiya! It's really late! I need to get home. I have a show to get ready for tomorrow!"

"Wakeru mashita. I'll walk you home," said a slightly disappointed Seiya. 'Shimatta! I lost my chance once again! Baka Haruka!' He cursed the wind senshi in his mind as he walked beside his blonde haired angel. They reached her door in ten minutes time. Too quick for Seiya's liking.

"Ano……Seiya?" Usagi suddenly asked, breaking the silence that they had been walking in since leaving the park.

"Hai, Odango," he responded. Usagi stopped on the doorstep and turned around. Her sapphire eyes sought out midnight ones, searching for the answer to the question that she had yet to ask.

"What were you going to say before Haruka-chan interrupted?"

Seiya smiled that cute little smile of his. "Do you really want to know?" He asked mischievously.

"Ano….." Usagi said her words trailing off as she looked down at her hands.

Seiya reached forward and placed one hand on her shoulder and one hand under her chin, tilting her face up until her eyes met his once again. He brought his face closer until the tips of their noses touched.

"Odango, iie, Tsukino Usagi," he whispered, savoring their closeness. "I-"

His declaration was interrupted by a melody that suddenly started playing from Seiya's pants pocket.

'Shimatta!' He internally yelled and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the little piece of technology in his hand with a look of hatred which only increased when he saw the caller.

'That red-headed bakayarō better have a good reason for calling!' Seiya thought as he flipped open the phone.

"Moshi, moshi."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Taiki and Ami had been talking for over an hour about their recent reading conquests when they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Taiki-san, what's Kinmoku like?" Asked the ever curious petite, blue haired woman.

Taiki turned his violet eyes towards his inquisitor and smiled. "It is very much like Earth, demo, with small differences."

"Like what?"

"Like our daylight sky, for example, is more violet than blue. Metals like silver and gold are very common on Kinmoku, but metals like iron and aluminum are not. We have advanced technology, in Earth terms, but we don't rely on it as heavily as humans do. Magick and healing are not frowned upon like they are here,"

"It sounds fascinating."

"Maybe….. I could take you there someday," Taiki said softly and somewhat nervously.

Ami, who had been picking up scattered coffee accoutrements, stopped at the sound of the auburn haired man's voice. She looked at him with curious ocean blue eyes, trying to figure out what would make her friend so nervous.

"Nani, Taiki-san?" Ami asked her guest.

Taiki rose from his seat on the couch with the resolve of finally ending his inner turmoil of the heart. He was on Earth now, and by the Gods, he loves the woman that stood before him.

He quickly walked over to Ami and smiled. He reached for the coffee mugs in her hands and gently placed them back on the table. He turned back to his blue haired goddess and wrapped his arms around her.

"Taiki?" She asked, blushing and the suddenness of his actions.

"Ami, I love you," Taiki said in a low voice, his violet eyes searching her blue ones for acceptance. "I fell in love with you all those years ago, when you taught me the importance of romance and dreams. I had forgotten about such things at that time, and your words have been in my heart ever since. These past years on Kinmoku, away from you, has been a slow, painful torture on my heart. I just hope against hope that my love has not been in vain."

Ami's eyes were shinning with tears. Never had she expected such a declaration from this man who was now holding her. She had her hidden hopes that he felt for her what she did for him, but never had the courage to find out. And now? Here he was, in front of her, holding her, telling her that he loved her.

"Taiki, I…." her words trailed off, leaving her thoughts unfinished. She reached up and pulled the tall, auburn haired man down until his face was almost level with hers. She rose up onto her tip toes to meet him the rest of the way and gave him a soft, tentative kiss.

Taiki's eyes widened with surprise at the blue haired woman's actions, His mind was reeling at the feel of her lips upon his, His heart exploded with pure joy as he tightened his grip on the woman before him, responding to her kiss with a passion he had never known before.

They broke apart, breathlessly, when the melody of 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid filled the room. Taiki turned a bright shade of red as he reached for his cell phone, flipping it open to reveal the fact that it was Yaten calling.

'That silver haired pipsqueak better have a good reason for calling!' Taiki thought as he answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Taiki? Have you seen Seiya?" Yaten's voice asked though the phone.

"Iie, I have not," said a slightly annoyed Starlight. "Do I look like his keeper?"

"Iie, gomen, Taiki."

"Why don't you just call him yourself?"

"I lost his number."

"Baka Yaten!" Exclaimed a frustrated Taiki.

"Gomen, Taiki."

"I'll call him and find out where he his. Ja na," he said and closed the phone. "I've got to remember to program Seiya's number into his phone."

Taiki opened his phone again and dialed Seiya's number and waited. Ami reached down and picked the coffee mugs up once again. As she walked past the tall man to get to the kitchen, he put a hand on her arm to stop her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss just as Seiya answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi," he said, sounding most annoyed.

'He sounds about as frustrated as I feel right now,' Taiki thought.

"Seiya? Taiki desu. Yaten-mama wants to know where you are."

"Shimatta! Baka no koebi!" (Damn it! Stupid shrimp!)

"That's what I thought when he called me."

"I'll be home in a bit. I'm just saying goodnight to Odango. Where are you?"

"I'm still at Ami-chan's."

"Ami-_chan's_? Have you told her?"

"That's what Yaten interrupted."

"Oh."

"Baka!"

"Hai."

"Well, I'll see you when you get home."

"Hai."

"Ja na."

"Ja na."

Taiki closed his phone once more and glared at it, almost daring it to ring again. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Why, oh why, Kami-sama, do I have to be the responsible one?' When he opened his eyes again, Ami stood before him, like an angel from heaven, watching him.

"Daijōbu, Taiki?"

"Hai, Ami-chan. I just wish I didn't have such bakas for friends," Taiki said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you really alright?"

"Hai, daijōbu. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Will you make it home alright?"

"I think so," Taiki said yawning.

"Well, I don't. You'll stay here tonight."

"Demo……."

"Iie, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." The petite woman had a very determined look on her face. She grabbed the tall, auburn haired man by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Nani, Ami-chan?" Taiki asked the surprisingly strong shorter woman. She pulled him though the door and turned him around, pushing him onto her bed.

"You will sleep there tonight. You're too tall for the couch, so I will sleep there."

Taiki blinked his violet eyes at this declaration. "Iie, I can't take your bed! I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense! This arrangement will work." She walked to the cupboard and pulled out some extra blankets and walked out to the cough and unceremoniously dumped them out of her arms. She walked back to her bedroom to gather her night clothes. She noticed that Taiki was already asleep.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ami mumbled to herself and she quietly closed the closet door. She walked over to her bed and reached down to grab a pillow, when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the bed.

"I am not going to sleep in your bed while you sleep on the couch," Taiki's violet eyes locked with Ami's blue ones. "So the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either sleep with me, here on your bed, or I sleep on the floor. Either way you are sleeping in your own bed."

Ami saw the determined look in his eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to win this argument. She sighed in defeat and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Taiki Kou."

He smiled as he released her arm and draped his arm over her waist.

"And I love you, Mizuno Ami."

Her eyes started to droop until they closed completely and soon she was fast asleep. He watched her for a few moments before following her example. Soon, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seiya just got off the with Taiki, then proceeded to call Yaten.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Yaten, is there a reason why you're checking up on Taiki and I like a worried mother?" Seiya grumbled into the phone.

"Iie, no particular reason," Yaten answered in his normal flippant way, unfazed by the tone of Seiya's voice. "So……you tell her yet?"

Seiya flushed a bright pink. He was very grateful that there was no other light than the moonlight, otherwise Usagi would have noticed his sudden colorization and would have questioned him about it.

"Iie….." Seiya mumbled into the phone.

"Why not?"

"Because I keep getting _interrupted. _It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I'll be home shortly."

"Okay. Ja na!"

"Ja na." Seiya closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I'll let you get some sleep," He told the blonde woman who was still standing on the doorstep. "I'll talk to you later?" 'If Haruka doesn't kill me first.'

"Hai……. Oyanasumi, Seiya," Usagi said as she unlocked the door and started to disappear inside. She quickly stepped back outside and gave the raven haired man a quick kiss on the lips and darted back inside, closing the door behind her, leaving a slightly dumb stricken Seiya to walk back to his car and make his way home.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Taiki- That's the last time I leave you alone with my cell phone:Glares at Seiya:**

**Seiya- What makes you think I did it?**

**Taiki- Who else would have done it?**

**Just then, Yaten enters the room, yawning. The two other starlights turn and look at the short, silver haired man.**

**Taiki- :shaking his head in disbelief: He wouldn't have……**

**Seiya- You know….Yaten _was_ the last one who touched your phone.**

**Yaten blinks, finally aware of the conversation between the two taller men, and gulps, knowing he's been caught.**

**Yaten- Hehe…….ohayo…Taiki. :takes off running:**

**Taiki- Get back her you little bakayarō:Takes off after the shorter starlight:**

**Seiya- :sweatdrops: And everyone thinks I'm bad!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Sorry…they were in my head….I had to let hem out:pointing to the above conversation: teehee.**

**So there it is! Did you enjoy it? I hope so…..Review and let me know!**

**Also…as a little note so I don't get yelled at…… I decided to have Usagi call Haruka and Michiru in friendly terms... using the –chan suffix as they are all adults now and good friends. The Inners will all be using this suffix, where as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten will be using the good, old fashioned –san suffix, since they do not know them as well. And just as another side note….upon further investigation, it appears while girls say 'Ja ne', boys say 'Ja na'. **

**Well….this chapter contained a little fluff and a little frustration…I thought it would balance nicely. And Haruka and Seiya are going to have their little "talk" in the next chapter…. teehee…… what madness will ensue? Well….I guess you just have to review to find out.**

**Ja ne **

**Luna**

_Wakeru mashita- I understand._


	13. Chapter 13

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Here, just for you, is the newly written chapter thireen of Kuru Nan No Yo Ni, just for all my loyal readers. I want to thank every one who has reviewed me thus far...it makes me do the happy dance each time I get a review :Happy Dance:**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Thirteen**

-Ichi-no-Hashi Park, 1:30 am-

Seiya was lounging on a nearby park bench, thinking about his favorite, blonde haired woman. 'I wish people would just quit interrupting me every time I try to tell her how I feel,' he thought to himself as he banged his fist into the wood of the bench. 'It's like the Gods are torturing me!'

He tilted his head back to look into the night sky. His indigo eyes searched the heavens of Earth until he spotted a certain star, just off to the right of the moon. He smiled as he looked upon Kinmoku, hoping everything was alright back on his birth planet.

A noise sounded to his right, bringing him back to Earth, so to speak. It put all of his senses on high alert, even though his outward appearance never changed.

"I see you're late," Seiya said into the darkness, standing up from the bench.

"Hmph!" Came the answer as a tall, short haired woman stepped out of the shadows and into Seiya's line of vision.

"What did you want, Haruka-san?"

"Why did you come back?" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I believe I already answered that question. We were asked to come back by Minako-chan."

"Then I suppose you know that Mamoru-san is dead?"

"Hai. That is why we are back."

Haruka's green-grey eyes narrowed with anger as she questioned the raven haired man, "Nani?"

Seiya raised his hands in defense. "Iie, Haruka-san! It's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think!" Haruka said, balling her hands into fists in anger. "Now that Mamoru-san is gone you thought you would just meander back into her life and mess with Koneko-chan's heart, didn't you!"

"Iie, Haruka-san…"

"And you thought, what, we would just sit back and watch you do it again?" Haruka growled. "What's to happen to her when you leave again? You leave, and we're left with the emotional wreck you leave behind?"

"Demo…..Haruka-san…" Seiya tried to interject.

"Do you even know what she's been though since you left? And now you just come waltzing back into her life-"

"DAMARE YO!" Seiya yelled at the woman, silencing her instantly.

"Nani yo anata," (Who do you think you are) Haruka growled in a low, menacing voice, her eyes narrowing even more, "to tell me to shut up."

"Well, if you would let me ex-"

Haruka pulled out her henshin wand before Seiya could even finish his sentence.

"URANUS CRYSTAL-"

Before she could finish her transformation phrase, Seiya snatched her henshin wand from her grasp.

"YAMERO!" (STOP IT!) He shouted at the would be Sailor Uranus. "YOU wanted to talk, so we're going to talk!"

He placed Haruka's henshin wand down upon the bench, while she watched with a look of pure hatred on her face. Seiya then pulled his henshin star out of his pocket and placed it upon the bench, next to the wand of Uranus.

"This is between you and me. Haruka and Seiya, NOT Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Fighter.," Seiya said in a low voice, his indigo eyes flashing.

"As you wish, _Kou_," Haruka said, smirking as she started towards him.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Ring! Ring!

Usagi opened her eyes at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock to see that it was almost one thirty in the morning.

Ring! Ring!

"Who would be calling at this time of night," she mumbled to herself as she reached over a sleeping Luna to answer the phone.

"Moshi….moshi," she answered sleepily.

"Usagi-chan? Gomen ne for calling so late," a voice said on the other end.

"Michiru-chan?" Usagi asked, waking up a little more at the sound of her unexpected caller.

"Hai…. You…haven't , well, heard from Haruka, have you?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"Iie. I haven't seen her since last night. Dōshite?" (Why?)

"She hasn't come home and I'm worried."

"Demo, this is Haruka-chan we're talking about!" Usagi said, trying to cheer up her distressed friend. "I mean, what could she………." Usagi suddenly stopped mid-sentence as a memory of Haruka whispering to Seiya the previous night came into her mind. "Masaka!"

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

"Chotto matte, kudasai," Usagi said as she put down the regular phone and picked up her cell phone. 'Kami-sama, onegai, don't let me be right!' she thought as she dialed Seiya's number.

Ring! Ring!

'Please pick up!'

Ring! Ring!

'Kami-sama! Onegai!'

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi, moshi. Seiya no cell phone desu……"

"Shimatta!" Usagi cursed as she hung up the phone.

"Usagi?" Michiru asked.

"Just one more moment!" Usagi said as she dialed Taiki's number.

Ring! Ring!

'Oh please pick up!'

Ring! Rin-

"Moshi, moshi," a groggy Taiki answered.

"Taiki-san? Usagi desu. Gomen ne for waking you, demo, is Seiya there? He's not answering his phone."

"Hang on a second," he said, accompanied by sounds of rustling as he got out of bed. All Usagi could hear was his breathing as he walked from his room to Seiya's. She heard him knock on a door.

"Seiya?" He knocked again, a little louder this time. "Seiya?"

Usagi heard the sound of a door opening as she held her breath.

"Seiya?" She heard Taiki call. "Shimatta, where is that man!"

"Usagi-san, you have an idea of where he is, don't you?" Taiki asked into the phone.

Usagi help up both phones as she relayed her worst fear. "I think Haruka-chan is in Ichi-no-Hashi Park with Seiya!"

"NANI?" Both Michiru and Taiki exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain! We have to get to Ichi-no-Hashi Park before something terrible happens!"

"I'll be right there!" Michiru exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

"I'll wake Yaten and we'll be right there," Taiki said and hung up the phone.

Usagi flung the covers off of her as she turned on her bedside light, flinging Luna along with the bedding.

"Oi! Usagi-chan!" The black cat exclaimed, quite vexed that she was awoken from her slumber in such a manner.

"Gomen ne, Luna, demo, Seiya's in trouble!" Usagi cried as she picked up her brooch and pulled her bedroom door open.

"Demo….." Luna started, but Usagi was already down the stairs and out the door. Luna ran to follow her.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Taiki rushed from Seiya's room to Yaten's door and pounded on it.

"Yaten! Wake up!" He called though the door. He raised his fist to knock again when the door suddenly opened, revealing a sleepy, green eyed Starlight.

"Nani yo, Taiki?" Yaten asked, yawning.

"Seiya's in trouble," he said, rushing back to his room. He grabbed his henshin star from its resting place on his nightstand and rushed to the front door, pausing to slip on his shoes.

"Aren't you even going to get dressed?" Yaten asked, eyeing Taiki in his dark purple pajama bottoms and his unbound hair.

"Iie. There's no time. Are you coming or not?" The violet eyed man asked, opening the door to their apartment.

"Hai! Matte!" He said, rushing back to his nightstand to grab his henshin star. He looked down at his silver silk pajamas and shrugged. He grabbed a tie for his long, silver hair and followed Taiki out the door.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Michiru hung up the phone and dashed out of her and Haruka's bedroom, pulling on a robe. She ran straight into Setsuna.

"Ah! Gomen, Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Daijōbu, Michiru?" The green haired woman asked as she set her garnet colored eyes on her disheveled friend.

"Iie, Setsuna. Haruka! Seiya!" Michiru said incoherently.

"Nani?" Setsuna asked, a sense of foreboding filling her mind.

"No time to explain! But I could use your help! Come with me! I'll explain in the car!" Michiru said, rushing towards the garage door.

"But what about Hotaru-chan?"

"She'll be alright," Michiru said, grabbing the car keys off of the wall next to the door. "Seiya's in trouble, and the trouble is Haruka!"

"Kami-sama!" Setsuna cried, following the teal haired woman out of the house, grabbing her henshin wand along the way.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Usagi was running full force down the street, barefooted, in just her green cotton pajamas. She was followed closely by a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Chotto. Matte! Usagi!" Luna called.

"Nani, Luna?" Usagi asked not stopping.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" asked the inquisitive feline.

"Seiya! Haruka!" Was all Usagi huffed out in between breaths.

"Nani?"

"No time! Must hurry!" Usagi cried, her long blonde hair streaming behind her. She quickened her pace once she got to the edge of the park. Just as she reached the gate, two cars came to a screeching halt, one from either direction.

Out of one car exited Michiru, in her aquamarine colored robe, and Setsuna, in her dark green nightshirt. Out of the other came Taiki and Yaten, both in their pajamas, but Yaten tied his hair back. All six (Luna included) went running into the park with Usagi leading the way.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Haruka ran straight for Seiya, her fist raised. He dodged the assault, but before he could recover, her other fist made contact with his stomach, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

Seiya regained his footing and glared at Haruka.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked as he rushed towards the tall woman with a counter attack.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"HAYAKU!" Usagi cried, running even faster than before, followed by Luna, Taiki, Setsuna, Michiru and Yaten.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seiya retaliated from Haruka's attack by throwing a punch at the tall woman, which she easily dodged. Seiya turned and went after her again. Just as he was about to make contact, she jumped and landed right behind him. She was now standing in front of the bench that held both of their henshin devices.

Haruka looked over her shoulder and smirked. As quick as the wind, she grabbed both her wand and his star. Seiya tried to grab her arm, but she jumped out of the way.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" She yelled, transforming in mid air.

She landed and smirked at Seiya.

"You don't fight fair," He said in a low voice.

"I will do _anything_ to protect my Princess," Sailor Uranus said, raising her hand into the air.

"WORLD……..SHAKING!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The group of six were nearing where Usagi and Seiya met Haruka and Michiru the previous evening when suddenly they heard a voice cry out to their right.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

'Shimatta!' Usagi thought, changing her course.

"Oh my Gods!" Both Setsuna and Michiru cried, following their princess.

'Kami-sama! Onegai, let him have his henshin star!' Taiki thought.

'Oh no she didn't!' Yaten thought, hoping to hear his friend's transformation phrase in the next couple of seconds following Uranus', but it didn't come.

They entered the clearing to see Seiya, standing with his feet apart and his fist clenched, ready to strike his opponent. Ten feet from him, Sailor Uranus stood, smirking. One hand was in the air while the other was holding Seiya's henshin star. Neither one noticed the group's entrance into the clearing.

Taiki's violet eyes narrowed when hi spotted the star in the Wind Senshi's hand. He didn't think twice.

"MAKER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Yaten saw this and followed suit.

"HEALER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"WORLD…..SHAKING!"

"IIE!" Usagi screamed as the ball of golden energy flew towards the one she loved. She ran towards Seiya.

Both Seiya and Uranus turned their heads towards the direction of the scream. Seiya saw Usagi sprinting towards him, her loose golden hair flying behind her. In the few seconds it took for Seiya to register her presence, he felt himself being shoved to the ground, seconds before Uranus' attack was to hit him. Her scream was the last thing he heard before darkness took him.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Uranus looked on, horrified as her princess ran for her attack's target. There was nothing she could do to stop the attack. She watched helplessly as Usagi shoved Seiya out of it's path, just in time for it to hit her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her petite form was engulfed by the golden ball of energy.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope you like this chapter…I'm sorry….but I don't think I'm any good at writing fight scenes…..oh well…..**

**Yes…that was new transformations for the Starlights. They also have new attacks which you will maybe see next chapter, along with an explanation, but only if you're nice and review. **

**Oh! If you haven't already, and you get bored, check out my new story 'The Burning Times' It's an AU set in colonial Salem…….muwahahahaha.**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna **

_Chotto Matte Kudasai- Just one moment please._

_Hayaku- Hurry_


	14. Chapter 14

**You may hate me or love me by the end of this chapter...**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Usagi!" Michiru and Setsuna cried as they watched helplessly as Uranus' attack hit their princess.

"Oh my Gods!" Maker said, horrified at the sight before her eyes.

"Seiya! Usagi!" Healer cried.

Luna ran towards her princess and friend, who was now collapsed into a heap upon the ground. "Usagi-chan!" She cried, tears coming from her ruby eyes.

Michiru and Setsuna ran for their princess, while Maker and Healer ran for Seiya, who was lying unconscious just a few feet from Usagi.

Uranus fell to her knees and was staring at her gloved hands in disbelief. She was in total shock. Her Princess, the one she would lay her life down for in an instant, was now lying a mere ten feet away. She was hurt, _by her attack!_

Her green-grey eyes stared at the limp form of her dear friend. Michiru was covering Usagi with her robe while Setsuna had her blonde head in her lap. Tears were streaming from the older woman's garnet colored eyes as she stroked the blonde hair of her friend.

Green-grey eyes drifted to the other form that lay upon the ground. The intended target of her attack. He was unmoving as the two women, clad in black leather, kneeled next to him, trying to wake him.

'Why?' She thought. 'Why did she risk her life for him?' A tear escaped from the green-grey eyes of the Wind Senshi, and it slid down her face as a yellow glow surrounded her, de-transforming.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Maker and Healer gently shook their friend, trying to wake him. Relief showed on both of their faces as Seiya started to stir. His indigo eyes fluttered open and focused on the two faces that hovered over him.

"Healer? Maker?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Hai," Healer said, squeezing her dark haired friend's hand.

"Odango!" Seiya cried suddenly, bolting upright. He looked around for the one who saved him. His indigo eyes fell upon two women hovering over a third that lay upon the ground.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Iie….." Seiya whispered as he crawled over to the blonde haired angel who has saved him many times over. Tears freely flowed down his face as he looked at the face of his love. He looked at Michiru, who was directly across from him. The sadness in her ocean blue eyes was almost too much for him to bear.

He sensed Maker and Healer behind him as he held Usagi's hand to his heart.

"Onegai, Odango, don't leave us. Don't leave me," Seiya murmured, his salty tears landing on her pale hand. His raven hair had come loose from its binding and flittered about him with the breeze, covering his darkened indigo eyes.

"I can't go on without you! I already had to once, and it nearly killed me! I am not even half the person you know when you are not here. You complete me," he whispered. Setsuna and Michiru were watching the anguished man, almost embarrassed by listening to his confession to their princess. Haruka, who was now standing nearby, heard what Seiya had said. She felt the love come from him and his words and only then did she realize how much he truly loved her princess.

Seiya looked at Usagi. Her features were so still. She was hardly breathing. It was his undoing. He looked towards Healer. She nodded and positioned herself between Seiya and Setsuna.

Seiya closed his eyes as Healer took his free hand while her other hand was placed on Usagi's forehead.

Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Maker and Luna looked on as Healer closed her Peridot green eyes as a pale green glow surrounded her, Seiya and Usagi.

All was silent as they watched Healer. Suddenly, all three gasped as Healer let go of both Seiya and Usagi. She would have slumped forward onto Usagi with exhaustion if it hadn't been for Maker's quick actions.

New tears flowed from the older womens' eyes as Usagi's sapphire eyes fluttered open. Relief showed on everyone's faces as she turned her head to the left and saw Michiru holding her hand, crying.

"Michiru……daijōbu…." She whispered with a faint smile, trying to cheer up her dear, teal haired friend. Usagi felt something drip onto her face and she looked up, locking eyes with the green haired Time Senshi.

"Set….suna-san….there is no…..reason…..to cry," she said, between grimaces of pain.

Usagi looked to her right and saw both Healer and Maker kneeling, tears flowing freely from their eyes. She looked down as she felt something soft nudge her shoulder. She looked at Luna and tears sprung to her eyes as she stared into the black cat's moist ruby eyes.

"Gomen…….nasai…..Luna. I …..was being…….rash again,' Usagi said in between breaths, still trying to manage her pain.

"There is no need to apologize to me, Usagi-chan," Luna reassured her princess. Usagi went to reach for the black cat when she realized someone had a hold of her right hand. Usagi looked at her hand and saw Seiya firmly attached to it.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked, uncertain if she was seeing him actually there, or was imagining the man with his long, raven hair unbound crying over her hand.

"Hai," he whispered, his indigo eyes held her sapphire ones, questioning her.

"Nani….Seiya?" She questioned.

"Dōshite?" He asked softly. "Why risk your life for me? You should have let me be hit. There are too many people here that depend on you. You should have let it hit me," he repeated.

"I couldn't...let that……..happen. I…..couldn't just…..stand by and…..let you get….hurt," Usagi said, slowly shaking her head.

"Dōshite?" He asked again.

"Because……" Usagi said, taking a breath. "It's because…….."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Sailor Star Gatherer was pacing back and forth across the small chamber that held the three Starlights and their Princess for the past three days.

"Do you think it's safe?" Reader asked, sounding tired.

"We haven't heard anything from the other side of the door in ages," Singer whispered from her position on the floor next to Princess Kakyuu.

"Hime?" Gatherer stopped her pacing and turned to face the red haired woman.

"Hai, Gatherer?" Kakyuu said, tiredness carrying in her voice.

"I think it's time to try to contact the other Starlights," the green eyed woman said.

Kakyuu sighed. "I think you are right, Gatherer. We cannot wait forever," the red haired Princess said, rising to her feet. Both Singer and Reader rose to their feet, their eyes on the shorter woman.

"I will go first," Gatherer said, solemnly. Silver, brown and red eyes stared at the orange haired woman, all acknowledging the sacrifice the green eyed woman was willing to make for all of them.

"Remember, two hours. After that, one of you try," Gatherer said, slowly opening the door and peaking into the throne room beyond. A quiet emptiness met her eyes and ears as she slowly emerged from the secret room.

"Ganbatte, Gatherer,' Singer said in a hushed voice before the short, green eyes woman silently closed the door behind her.

Gatherer slowly made her way though the throne room. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door that lead to the main hallway and peered her green eyes down the dark passage. She glanced both ways before proceeding into the normally busy hallway.

The short Starlight slowly made her way down the passage and stopped in front of a large, elaborately carved wooden door that led to Princess Kakyuu's private office. Gatherer tried to control her rapidly beating heart as she reached for the door handle. She opened the door a few inches and slowly poked her head in, searching the softly lit room with her emerald green eyes. Little did she know that a pair of dark eyes were watching her from behind a statue that was across the hallway.

Gatherer slipped inside the office and closed the door quietly. She rushed over to Kakyuu's desk and flipped open the communication device. She pressed a button and anxiously waited for an answer, her green eyes darting back and forth between the screen and the door. Finally, Maker's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes? What is it? This is not a good time," Maker said.

"Maker? Oh, thank the Gods!" Gatherer said, so relieved that the other Starlight had answered that she did not notice the door to the office slowly open.

"Gatherer? What's wrong?" Maker asked.

"Maker! We've been attacked! Kakyuu-hime, Singer, Reader and I have been in hiding! Sailor Star Killer-"

"Is right here." A voice said from across the room. Gatherer looked up from her screen and gasped.

"Gatherer?" Maker's voice echoed though the silent room.

Gatherer held up her Star Yell.

"STAR GATHERING EXPLOSION!"

Sailor Star Killer easily dodged the glowing green orb that was sent her way.

"What is going on? GATHERER!" Maker's panicked voice came over the communication device.

"Heh, heh," Sailor Star Killer laughed, an evil gleam in her dark eyes. She raised her staff high. The long black staff had a blood red garnet star atop of it. She slowly leveled it towards her opponent.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!"

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Gatherer gasped as the attack flew towards her, engulfing her in an instant.

"GATHERER! GATHERER!" Maker yelled.

Sailor Star Killer laughed as she stepped over the now limp form of Sailor Star Gatherer and faced the communication screen.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Because……" Usagi said. "It's because I……. I love you. I couldn't….let you leave me again."

"Odango…." Seiya whispered, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"I…. hurt so bad when you left the…..first time. I didn't know if I could go on. I know I wouldn't be able to if you had left me again."

Usagi had managed to sit up during this time. The four other women and a cat slowly scooted away, giving the two some privacy.

"I know that it has been awhile," she said, staring straight ahead, her sapphire eyes unfocused. "And I know that you once felt something for me besides friendship. I know that I cannot expect you to still have those same feeling for me after all these years. But I-" Usagi was cut off when Seiya put his finger to her lips and turned her head towards him. She kept her sapphire eyes focused on the ground between them.

"Look at me," Seiya said gently. Usagi kept looking at the ground, afraid of what she would find in the raven haired man's eyes. "Odango, Onegai, look at me."

Usagi slowly raised her eyes and her sapphire orbs locked onto his indigo ones. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek as he began to speak.

"Yes, I felt something for you all those years ago. It tore me apart having to leave you, knowing that I might never return. I would never get to see your beautiful smiling face again. My soul died the day I left this planet and you. When Kakyuu-hime released us from our duties and told us that we were invited to return to Earth, I was ecstatic! Just ask Taiki and Yaten! I squeed like a five year old being told that she would get to go on a family outing! I was so excited that I would be able to not only return to Earth, but get to see you again." Seiya stopped and took a breath before continuing.

"When I returned, I wanted nothing more than to see you, just once. To make sure you were doing alright. I had figured that you and Mamoru-san would be long married by now. Demo….when Ami-chan informed us of his passing, I was shocked. Part of me was filled with sympathy, for I wished no ill towards the man you cared for. But, at the same time, part of me was elated. Because I knew I might possibly have a chance this time.

I never, in my wildest dreams…….well…okay…maybe in my wildest, did I really expect you to actually love me. I thought I would spend my entire life in a one sided love." He smiled.

"I guess what I am trying to say, Odango, is that I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"Seiya….."Usagi whispered. He slowly brought his lips to hers and finally clamed them for his own. A jolt went though both of their bodies as their lips met. Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck, trying to bring him closer to her. He slid his arms around her and drew her close, his dark, unbound hair almost covering them both. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access to the most intimate of kisses. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue caress hers. It was a sensation that she never wanted to end.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Haruka stood rooted to her spot with tears in her green-grey eyes as she watched the scene before her. The confession of love by her Princess and the raven haired man was far to great for her to deny. She had sorely misjudged her Princess and the one she loved.

When the two became one, Haruka could feel the love that emanated from the two upon the ground. With fresh tears in her eyes, she kneeled and gently laid her henshin wand upon the ground and turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Setsuna, Michiru, Healer, Maker and Luna had retreated to a respectful distance when they heard a muffled beeping sound. All five of them looked around when Maker finally realized that it was her that was beeping.

"Ah….gomen nasai," Maker said sheepishly as she flipped open her communicator.

"Yes? What is it? This is not a good time," she said into the handheld device.

"Maker? Oh thank the Gods!" A voice on the other end said, relief evident in her voice.

Maker's sheepish expression turned to worry in a matter of seconds as she saw the expression on the orange haired Starlight's face. "Gatherer? What's wrong?"

"Maker! We've been attacked! Kakyuu-hime, Singer, Reader and I have been in hiding!" Maker glanced at Healer, then back at the screen. "Sailor Star Killer-"

"Is right here." Another voice came though on the communicator while Gatherer gasped.

"Gatherer?" Maker asked, shooting Healer another glance. She watched as Gatherer held up her Star Yell.

"STAR GATHERING EXPLOSION!" All standing around Maker heard, followed by a sinister laugh.

"What's going on? GATHERER!" Maker cried.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!" They heard over the communicator.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" They heard Gatherer gasp before the screen was flooded with an intense red light.

"GATHERER! GATHERER!" Maker yelled when the light faded and the orange haired woman was no longer there.

Maker gasped when a new face appeared on the screen. Violet eyes met dark ones.

"Sailor Star Maker, good to see you again."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Hehehehehe... what's to happen next? What will Usagi do about Haruka? What does Sailor Star Killer mean by again? Hmmmm the suspense...it's killing even me! Muwahahahaha!**

**I'm in an updating frensy today...three updates...one day...my fingers hurt. Okay...has anyone else notice my fetish for having at least one Starlight with their hair down? Drools...long haired men...sigh...wha? Nani? You wern't supposed to see that! Teehee :blushes:**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


	15. Chapter 15

**You know…I'm rather discouraged at the moment. I was expecting a lot more reviews for that last chapter but I only got five…Half of what I had received the previous chapter! That makes a sad Luna. And almost next to nothing on my other two that I had updated the same day? I think I am not liked anymore. But for you…because I love you anyways…..you get this brief chapter that might either clear up some things or confuse you even more. It's just a short informational bit.**

**I Do want to thank Myri78, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Saturn 2, Marisa Makou, and Sailor Fire Star... you guys make me do the happy dance!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Fifteen-ish**

"I thought you were dead," Maker whispered, her violet eyes wide as they stared at the screen.

Dark burgundy eyes narrowed under a mane of deep purple hair. A smirk appeared on her pale lips.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kou," the purple haired Starlight said in a low voice.

"What have you done with Sailor Star Gatherer!" Maker demanded, regaining her senses.

"Let's just say she's……..resting, ne?" Another smirk.

"Bakayarō," Maker growled. "What have you done with Kakyuu-hime and the others?"

"Oh, nothing yet. But when I find her, which you know I will, I will put and end to her like I did that orange haired weakling that's lying at my feet as we speak."

"Koro shite yaru!" (I'm going to kill you!) Maker said in a low voice.

"Kou _onē-san_, You wouldn't kill your own sister, now would you?" The burgundy eyes woman asked laughing.

"Izanami _imōto-san_, you stopped being my sister the day you killed our parents."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Ten extra points if you can guess the meaning behind Izanami's name!**

_Onē-san- older sister_

_Imōto-san- younger sister_

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yea! The site finally let me upload! Yea!**

**Gomen ne for taking so long to get this chapter out minna! My life has been hectic over here in LunaLand (aka LA) I made this chapter extra long to make up for my lacking in the last chapter, which I must apologize for it's shortness….I was in a mental funk and that was all my brain would spit out. **

**I want to thank all who reviewed!**

**I'm going to give a shout out to Sailor Star Rae Rae, for not only being the only person who guessed the meaning behind Izanami's name, but also getting it right! Omedetō! (Congratulations!)**

**Ah! One more thing……..I messed up in the last chapter! Izanami was supposed to be the elder sister while Taiki was to be the younger…..I fixed it in this chapter.**

**Anyways…..here you go….with much love from the Luna!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rei awoke to the sound of footsteps on the stones outside her room in the Hikawa Shrine. She turned over and looked at the clock next to her bed. It read two thirty in the morning.

'Who would be outside at this hour?' The raven haired priestess thought to herself as she rose from her bed. She put on a light robe and went to investigate the noise.

She slowly rolled open the door that led to the courtyard of the shrine. As she peered out into the darkness with her dark violet eyes, she saw a figure moving just off to the right, in front of the purification fountain. She watched as the person dipped the ladle in the fountain and poured the water over their hands repeatedly.

"What the……" She trailed off as she stepped outside and into her sandals. She slowly approached the person. As she did, she could hear mumbling amidst the sounds of crying.

"Ano……gomen nasai…….demo….." Rei started to say quietly, but stopped instantly when the person dropped the ladle and spun around. Pained green-grey eyes met surprised dark violet ones as Rei gasped.

"Haruka?"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Izanami, _onē-san_, you stopped being my sister the day you killed our parents," Maker said coldly.

Setsuna and Michiru gasped in surprise at Maker's statement. The pain was evident in the tall senshi's voice as she spoke coldly to the person at the other end of the communicator.

Maker closed her violet eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the torrent of emotions that were running though her at that moment. The last person she ever expected to see in the universe was her murderous older sister.

)O( Flashback )O(

It was a warm, sunny, summer day in the small village of Megunaru, just outside of the capitol city of Kinmoku, Muneganari. A young girl of about the age of thirteen was walking home from the village's small library. Her auburn hair flowed freely down her back and stopped just before her waist. She was wearing a violet colored dress that matched her eyes and ended at her knees. In her hands were several books on biology.

Taiki's mood that fateful day was one of elation. Just the previous evening, her parents informed her that she had been selected to go into training as a Starlight senshi. It was the highest honor of all of Kinmoku, to become a Starlight.

She walked along the road, humming to herself as she thought about the training to come. She had been told that it is very hard and intensive training, but she felt up to the task. She suddenly stopped mid-step. The young woman felt a cold wave of dread wash over her as she stood in the warm summer sun. She felt the overwhelming urge to rush home, like something was wrong. Taiki dropped the books she was carrying and ran as fast as she could, her auburn hair streaming behind her. When she reached her home, she threw open the door and went inside.

"Mama! Papa! Tadaima!" The violet eyed girl called into the unusually silent house. No one responded to her calls.

"Mama! Papa!" Taiki called again, wandering from room to room. Finally she came to her parent's closed bedroom door. She knocked softly.

"Mama? Papa?" She asked though the door. There was no answer. Taiki slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Mama? Pa-" She stopped mid-inquiry at the scene before her violet eyes.

There, lying in their bed, covered in blood, was her parents. Standing next to the bed was a young woman not more than fifteen. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a braid. Her once green dress was covered in blood. In her hand was a large kitchen knife. The young woman turned her cold, dark burgundy eyes towards the new, living, person in the room.

"Taiki Izanami! What have you done!" Taiki cried in horror, her hand fluttering up to her mouth.

"You're the smart one, Kou. You figure it out," Izanami said with a smirk.

"Dōshite?" Taiki whispered, tears falling from her violet eyes.

"Why?" Izanami laughed, her burgundy eyes flashed with anger. "Because you took the one thing I ever wanted! I should have been the one chosen to become a Starlight! I should have been the one our parents were proud of, not some mousy little girl with her nose perpetually stuck in a book! Ever since I could remember, you've taken everything from me! Our parent's love and affection, you were their favorite!

And now, you're to become a Starlight," the older girl sneered as she took a step towards the auburn haired girl. Taiki unconsciously took a step backwards. "If one is chosen from a family, it is usually the older sister that has the honor of being chosen. Me! I was supposed to be chosen. But you took that ways from me too! So…..I took something away from you." Izanami took another step forward, raising the knife in her hand. Taiki took another step back and was now up against the wall.

"And now, my dearest younger sister, I'm going to take something else from you," the purple haired girl said, raising the knife even higher.

Taiki closed her violet eyes and willed her sister to stop. She expected to feel the knife pierce her flesh at any moment. It never did. She slowly opened her eyes to see her older sister staring, wide eyed, at her. Taiki glanced at the mirror that was just behind her sister's head and saw herself surrounded by a pale yellow glow. She knew then why she was chosen to be a Starlight.

"You will not harm me, Taiki Izanami!" The younger girl said in a low voice. She took advantage of her older sister's confusion and ran out of the room.

Izanami snapped out of her stupor and chased after her younger sister, knife in hand. Fortunately for Taiki, not only did she have a head start, but was faster than her shorter, older sister. She was already out the door and halfway down the street when she heard Izanami's voice ring out.

"Kou! I will take everything from you as you have me!"

)O( End Flashback )O(

Only when Maker had back in check did she open her violet eyes to once again gaze upon her older sibling.

"What do you want, Izanami?" Maker asked.

"I'm just doing what I promised all those years ago, Kou. I am taking everything from you. Starting with your precious Princess. I will find her sooner or later, most likely sooner. Then, who knows who will be next. It could be that little, silver haired Starlight behind you, for all you know," the purple haired Starlight smirked, a cold light shining in her dark burgundy eyes.

"I will stop you before you can harm one hair on either Kakyuu-hime or Healer's heads!" Maker growled.

"I doubt you could," Sailor Star Killer said and turned off the communicator.

"Izanami! Damn You!" Maker shouted, throwing her communicator to the ground.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Usagi and Seiya broke apart when they heard Maker's shout followed by something crashing to the ground. They looked over in the direction of the noise and saw a rather distraught Maker on her knees, crying, being consoled by three other women and a cat.

"What's happened?" Usagi asked, still a little breathless from the kiss they shared just moments before.

"I don't know," Seiya said, rising to his feet. He helped Usagi to her feet. "Let's find out."

They started to walk towards the small group when something on the ground caught Usagi's eye. She let go of Seiya's hand and bent down to retrieve the object.

Seiya watched as Usagi slowly stood back up, holding the object she retrieved delicately in her hands, as if one wrong move and it would shatter.

"Seiya……." She said, as both gazed down upon the lavender and blue henshin wand of Uranus.

"Come on," Seiya said gently, guiding his love to the others.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Haruka?"

The sandy blonde haired woman said nothing. She just stared at the raven haired priestess, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Haruka-chan?" Rei asked gently. The older woman just stared in silence. The raven haired priestess took her friend by the hand and lead her toward the fire reading room. Once they were settled on cushions, facing each other, Rei repeated her question.

"What's wrong, Haruka-chan?"

Rei waited in silence for the older woman to answer. Several minutes passed before the sandy haired woman took a deep breath.

"I hurt her," she said quietly, not looking the priestess in the eyes.

"Who, Haruka? Michiru-chan?" Rei asked softly.

"Iie……" the green-grey eyes woman said, shaking her head. Fresh tears escaped her eyes. "Iie, not Michi…….."

"Who then?"

"Usagi."

"Nani?" Rei gasped.

Haruka slowly revealed the events from the past hour that led her to the Fire Senshi's temple. Rei listened quietly as the older woman struggled with her emotions.

"I failed, Rei," the Wind Senshi said at last. "I promised that I would always protect her, but I failed. I hurt her."

"Haruka-chan……"

"I underestimated her, Rei. She risked her life for him, just as I would do for Michi. I've given up being a Senshi, Rei. I cannot protect our princess anymore….Iie……I'm not fit to protect our princes anymore. Not now……" Haruka said in a defeated voice, her shoulders sagging from the weight of the invisible burden she carried.

Rei sat in silence for a moment, contemplating all that the woman in front of her had told her. Only one question came to her mind, so she asked it.

"Ano, Haruka-chan? Why did you feel that you had to protect Usagi from Seiya? What exactly are you trying to protect? The future? Because if that were the case, you're fighting for a lost cause. The future we knew died that day with Mamoru."

Haruka stared at the raven haired priestess with a blank look. Comprehension finally dawned on the older woman's face and a slight blush came across her cheeks.

"That's it, isn't it? Haruka-chan, you are one of the strongest willed people I know. Demo….you're also the most stubborn. Even worse than Usagi-chan. Don't give up what you were born to do. Usagi-chan will forgive you, but first you must forgive yourself," Rei said with a small smile, placing a supporting hand on her friend's shoulder. Haruka smiled for the first time and nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Where's Usagi now?" Rei asked.

"Ichi-no-Hashi Park with the Starlights, Michi, Setsuna and Luna," Haruka answered.

"Alright, why don't you rest here tonight. I'll call Michiru-chan and let her know where you are, ne?" Rei said, picking up her communicator.

"Hai," Haruka said, yawning. But before Rei could open the face of the communicator, it went off, as did Haruka's. Rei flipped hers open.

"Moshi, moshi."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Usagi and Seiya approached the group of women consoling the distraught, auburn haired Starlight. Five pairs of eyes watched as the Moon Princess knelt down and gathered the tall woman into a warm embrace.

"Daijōbu, Taiki-kun," Usagi whispered into the violet eyed woman's ear.

Maker shook her head. "Iie, Usagi-chan, I'm afraid it not going to be okay."

A yellow glow surrounded the Starlight as she de-transformed in Usagi's embrace, leaving the blonde haired woman with her arms around a very worried Taiki.

"Okay…….now that was weird!" Usagi said, letting go of the tall man. Taiki laughed as he rose to his feet.

'Leave it to Usagi-chan to cheer me up during the most dire of situations!' Taiki thought as he helped the blonde haired woman up off of the ground. Usagi blushed a little when she realized that the tall, auburn haired man wasn't wearing a shirt. Taiki looked down at his attire and chuckled again, tucking his hair back behind his ears.

"Sorry we're not more decent," gesturing to himself and Yaten, who had de-transformed back into his silver silk pajamas. "We were kinds in a hurry," Taiki said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Taiki-kun, you're not the only one!" Usagi said, indicating the two other women who were scantily clad in their summer nightclothes. All laughed at the fact that they were standing in the middle of a public park in the middle of the night in only their nightclothes. Well, everyone but Seiya.

Suddenly, Michiru stopped laughing and looked around, as if missing something.

"Ano…..Usagi-chan, have you seen Haruka?" The teal haired woman asked.

"Ano……" Usagi said, looking down at hand as she raised it towards the older woman. Michiru followed her gaze and gasped at the sight of Haruka's henshin wand.

"Masaka!" Michiru whispered, taking the wand from Usagi's hand.

"What does this mean?" Yaten asked, peering at the object in Michiru's hand with curious, peridot green eyes.

"It means that Haruka-san has given up being a senshi," Luna stated simply, as if this were common knowledge. The group of six looked down at the black cat.

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"I think I know what Luna means," Setsuna spoke up. "I've only seen it happen once before, a long time ago. It was at the beginning of your mother's reign, Hime-sama. When one does not see themselves fit to be a senshi and protector, they will lay down their wand and walk way."

"Why would Haruka-chan do that?" Usagi asked.

"Odango….." Seiya started.

"Usagi-chan, she probably feels like she can't protect you anymore now that you've almost died from her attack on Seiya-san," Luna interrupted.

Michiru nodded her head, agreeing with the small, black haired feline. "That sounds like Ruka-koi's way of thinking."

"Well, I'm just going to have a little talk with her, now aren't I?" Usagi asked, doing a little victory pose.

Everybody laughed.

"Now all we have to do is find her," Seiya said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned

towards the tall, violet eyed man next to him. "So, Taiki, what happened over here while Odango and I were……um….." a slight blush came across the raven haired man's face.

Taiki chucked at his friends embarrassment before his expression became serious. "Do you remember me telling you about my sister?"

"Izanami? Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"She's after Kakyuu-hime," Taiki said quietly.

"Nani? Ikani ka?" Seiya asked stupefied.

"She became Sailor Star Killer."

"NANI? How did she do that?" Seiya asked his indigo eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't know, it just is. All I know is that we have to get back to Kinmoku as soon as possible," Taiki said.

Seiya glanced at Usagi to see what her reaction was to the talk of him leaving her again. He glanced back at Taiki and walked over to the blonde haired woman.

"Are you okay with this?" Seiya asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and looked into his indigo eyes and saw the worry that plagued him.

"Daijōbu, Seiya," Usagi said, wrapping her arms around the raven haired man.

"Are you sure?" He asked placing his chin on top of her head.

"Hai, I'm sure," Usagi said, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes, "because I'm going with you?"

"NANI?" Everyone exclaimed, except Luna whom seemed to expect it from her charge.

"I'm not letting you go again, Seiya. I'm going to help you three and Kakyuu-hime. It's the least I can do for her, since she allowed me to see you again."

"Demo….Usagi-chan…" Michiru started.

"Iie, Michiru-chan. I'm going," Usagi said with determination.

"I suggest we all go, Hime-sama," Setsuna said quietly. "I'm sure our friends could use all the help they can get."

"Hontō?" Usagi asked, letting go of Seiya and launching herself towards the older, green haired woman.

"Hai," she said, smiling softly at Usagi.

"Arigatō!"

"Setsuna-san, we can't thank you enough," Taiki said.

"No worries, Taiki-san. It is the least we can to repay you for protection our Princess all those years ago when we could not," Setsuna said, smiling at the three men.

"Now all we have to do is find Haruka," Michiru said.

All nodded as Usagi pulled her communicator out of her pajama pocket. "Well, might as well get a hold of everyone else," Usagi said, flipping open the cover and pressed a couple of buttons.

Michiru did the same, hoping to get in contact with her lover. The teal haired woman always wore hers on her wrist.

"Moshi, moshi," a voice answered Usagi's communicator.

"Rei-chan? Usagi desu. Sorry to wake you…..demo….we need to have an emergency meeting in the morning."

"Eh? What's this about, Usagi-chan?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Um….lemme see… what time is it Setsuna?" Usagi turned her head to ask the green haired woman.

"Three o'clock," the older woman said, her garnet colored eyes looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Okay," she turned back to the screen in her hand. "How about seven a.m.?"

"Okay," Rei said.

"Is that okay, Taiki-kun?" Usagi asked, turning towards the violet eyed man.

"Hai, daijōbu, Usagi-chan," Taiki said nodding.

"Haruka's not answering," Michiru said in the background.

Ne……Rei-chan, you haven't happened to have seen Haruka, have you?"

Hai, she's here," Rei answered. Both Usagi and Michiru sighed in relief. "She's staying here for the night."

"Alright, could you do me a favor and contact Mako-chan for me?"

"Hai."

"Arigatō. See you in the morning," Usagi said and shut off the communication device.

"Oi, Michiru-chan? May I have your communicator please?" Usagi asked the teal haired woman.

"Sure," she said, giving her princess curious look as she handed it over. Usagi took it and walked over to Taiki and Yaten, a small, playful smile upon her face. She opened both communicators and pressed a couple of buttons on each. She shoved hers into Yaten's hands and Michiru's in the hands of Taiki.

"Can you let the girls know what's going on? I'm going to go home and change. I'll meet you at the temple. Just give mine back to me then, okay? Ja ne!" Usagi said with a small, sweet smile before bending down and scooping Luna up into her arms and walked away.

Both men blinked in surprise at the blonde haired woman's actions that left them speechless as she walked away. Michiru and Setsuna giggled at their reactions. They snapped back to reality when they heard voices coming from the devices in their hands.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Oi, Mina-chan, gomen ne for waking you….."

"Oi, Ami-chan, gomen nasai for waking you….."

Both men walked off in different directions, talking to their loves.

Michiru giggled again and walked up next to Seiya, who was standing there staring in the direction that Usagi went.

"You know, lover boy, you really should be walking her home," Michiru said, a mischievous glint in her light, ocean blue eyes.

Seiya glanced at the woman who spoke and gave her a sheepish smile. Michiru smiled and walked away, heading for her car. Setsuna made a shooing gesture as she followed.

Seiya took off in the direction that Usagi went and easily caught up with her.

"That was funny what you did to the guys back there," Seiya said, matching his stride to the shorter one of the blonde haired woman beside him.

Usagi glanced at the raven haired man and smiled. "All in a days work."

"Arigatō," Seiya said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Cheering Taiki up. I've never seen him get like that. Okay, maybe once or twice, but it's rare."

A blush crept across Usagi's face once again. "Well, it was weird to actually _feel_ him become male again."

"I've never thought of that , Odango," Seiya said, smiling at her embarrassment. He thought she looked very kawaii all flustered like that. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. It wasn't too long before they were on her doorstep once again. Usagi opened the door and dropped the black cat just inside the door. She turned back around to face Seiya, a slight blush still on her face.

"Ano….would you like to come in and rest a bit?" Usagi asked, not meeting Seiya's indigo eyes.

Seiya grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist while with his other hand, he lifted here chin so her sapphire eyes met his. He smiled one of those rather sexy smiles of his just before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

After a few moments, Usagi broke free of the kiss with a gasp and said ruefully, "I take that as a yes?"

Seiya nodded and kissed her again before she could say anything else. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her has she possibly could. She enjoyed feeling him so close to her, feeling his heart beat with her own.

Usagi pulled away once again, breathless. She smiled at Seiya and giggled.

"We should probably get cleaned up and rest. We've got to be at Rei's in a couple of hours and I know you haven't gotten any sleep tonight."

"Alright, Odango. You win," Seiya smiled and followed his love into the darkened house.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

-Seven a.m, Hikawa Shrine-

Haruka and Rei were sitting on the wooden walkway that connected the living quarters to the fire reading room. Both women were in deep thought about the reasons that could be behind this early meeting. They didn't notice Makoto and Ami walk up.

"Ohayo, Rei-chan, Haruka-chan," Makoto said, announcing hers and Ami's presence.

"Ohayo," they replied.

"Ne, Haruka-chan, where's Michiru-chan?" Ami asked.

"Um……." Haruka started, one hand behind her head and a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Ohayo minna!" A voice said from behind Makoto and Ami. They turned around to see Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Ohayo," Makoto said.

"So, what's this all about?" Ami asked.

"I have no idea," Rei said.

"Ohayo minna," two masculine voices said, announcing the arrival of Taiki and Yaten.

"Gomen ne, minna!" Minako cried, running up the last couple of the steps of the shrine. She stopped next to the shorter of the two men and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what's this about?" Asked the bubbly, blonde haired woman, snaking an arm around Yaten's waist.

"We should really wait for-" Yaten started.

"Ohayo!" a voice called from the top of the shrine steps. Seiya and Usagi walked up to the group, arm in arm. Ten pairs of eyes watched as the couple stopped next to Taiki.

"Sorry we're late!" She said smiling at everyone. Everyone returned the smile except Haruka. Usagi noticed that the blonde haired woman wouldn't meet her eye.

"So, what's up, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Well, two things actually. One is mine and one is Taiki-kun's," Usagi said. "I'll start with mine, since it's the easiest. Michiru-chan, do you have it?"

Michiru nodded and pulled something from her skirt pocket. She held it out for the younger woman to take. Usagi left Seiya's side to take the object from the teal haired woman. She smiled a reassuring smile and turned back to the group.

"Haruka-chan?" Usagi asked, trying to catch the attention of the tall, sandy haired blonde.

"Hai," she said, her gaze still aimed towards the ground.

"Haruka, look at me," Usagi commanded. The tall woman couldn't help but oblige. Green-grey eyes met the sapphire ones of her Princess. A tear escaped Haruka's eye as she went down on one knee in front of Usagi.

"I am so sorry, Princess," she said, still looking at the ground. Usagi frowned and got down on her knees and faced the older woman. A tear escaped her bright, sapphire eyes. She couldn't stand to see the woman she admired the most in such an emotionally weak state. She wrapped her arms around the sandy, blonde haired woman.

"You are forgiven, Haruka-chan," Usagi whispered into the older woman's ear. When they pulled apart, Usagi held up the object she received from Michiru up in between them.

"You, Ten'no Haruka, will always be worthy to be a senshi, my protector, my friend," Usagi said in a strong, clear voice, handing the henshin wand to its owner.

Haruka smiled and took the wand from her Princess' hands. Usagi smiled back and rose to her feet.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Usagi said in mock anger, a smile on her lips and laughter in her eyes.

Haruka rose to her feet. "Don't worry, Koneko-chan. I promise to protect you and whomever you see worthy," she said, looking at Seiya.

"Hontō?" Usagi asked, reverting back to a younger time. She launched herself at the taller woman and almost knocked her down. Everybody laughed as Haruka smiled down at the petite blonde.

"Arigatō!" Came Usagi's muffled voice.

"Dō itashimashite, Koneko-chan," Haruka said as she disengaged herself from Usagi's grasp. She walked over to the raven haired man still standing next to Taiki. Her green-grey eyes searched his indigo ones before she spoke.

"I owe you an apology, Seiya-san. I have gravely mistaken you. But know this, you hurt her, I hurt you."

Seiya smiled, knowing that in her small way, she was trying to make amends. "I will never do anything to give you cause to make good on that promise, Haruka-san."

"Okay, now that that's over with!" Usagi said, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed and Taiki cleared his throat.

The tall, violet eyes man began his tale. Everyone listened quietly. Ami slipped a supportive arm around his waist as he told the gruesome tale of his parent's murder. He talked of the plight of their Princess and the two remaining Starlights on their world and their desire to return and save her.

"I've offered to go with them," Usagi said when Taiki finished his story. "Setsuna-san and Michiru-chan also have offered to come and help. If anybody else wishes to come, this is your opportunity to say so."

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help?" Makoto asked.

"Of course I'll help!" Ami said.

"I'm in," Minako said.

"I'm going," Hotaru said.

"Count me in," Rei said, smiling.

They all looked at Haruka. Her green-grey eyes narrowed before a smile spread across her lips.

"You all think I'm going to say no, don't you?" She smirked. They all blushed at the older woman's question, knowing that she was right. "Didn't I just say that I'd protect my Princess and whomever she sees worthy? Well, she sees the Starlights and their Princess worth of her protection, so they shall have mine as well."

Usagi smiled at the older woman's response.

"Arigatō gozaimau, minna," Taiki said, violet eyes meeting all in the group. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Like, how soon?" Minako asked.

"Now, if possible," Taiki said.

"Alright," everyone agreed, pulling out their henshin devices.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Lights engulfed the courtyard of the shrine as nine women and three men transformed into the legendry Sailor Senshi of the solar system and galaxy.

The senshi stood in their respective colored skirts, except the Starlights, whom were in their leather. Sailor Moon glanced at the Starlights and noticed something was different with their fukus.

"Ne, Fighter, what's that?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing at the Starlight's chest.

Fighter looked down and smirked. "What, Odango. Have you never seen breasts before?"

Sailor Moon blushed furiously as Healer and Maker burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the senshi.

"That's not what I meant, Seiya-baka!" She cried, her face the color of a tomato.

"Oh! You mean this!" Fighter said, pointing to the star that rests in between her breasts. The normally winged star was now surrounded by a red crystal. There was also a red stripe that ran along the top of her gloves and along the edge her sailor collar. Healer and Maker's fukus had also changed, only with yellow and blue crystals and striping.

"It's my crystal," Fighter said, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Venus asked.

"After our planet was rebuilt, Kakyuu-hime upgraded our powers, so to speak, so incase anyone like Galaxia were to come again, we would be stronger and better prepared," Maker said.

"Ahhhhh, that makes sense," Mercury said.

"Shall we?" Healer said, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Hai," they all said, nodding. They formed a circle starting with Fighter. Next to her was Eternal Sailor Moon, then Mars, Venus, Healer, Jupiter, Saturn, Mercury, Maker, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"Everyone, please hold hands. Concentrate your powers on us, and we will lead you home," Fighter said.

One by one, each senshi closed her eyes, the glow of their respective planetary color surrounding them as they transferred their powers to the Starlight senshi.

With one word, spoke simultaneously by all three Starlights, a bright white light engulfed the senshi. When it faded, they were gone.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Okay….so this chapter's been done for over two days…but would ff. net let me upload it? Noooooooooooo! Baka no site problems! Anyways….I know, I know, this was kinda long and wordy….but it had to happen. Next chapter should be much more exciting. They're going to be on Kinmoku. What will happen when Taiki faces her older sister once again? Will they save Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Star Reader and Sailor Star Singer? Muwahahahaha…you'll just have to review to find out, now won't you?**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, first off…..I want to say how sorry I am this took so long to update. Not only was I battling a major case of writer's block, I was in drama central over here, with two of my friends getting divorces and another one losing her baby. I want to thank all of you who have waited so patiently for me to get this chapter out and I sincerely hope I can update much faster now that the Faire season is over.**

**Look! Translations in the beginning……just for a couple of words that I've decided to use…….. hehehehehe.**

_Gingakei senshi- Soldier of the Galactic System (Starlights)  
_

_Taiyoukei senshi- Soldier of the Solar System (Earth Senshi)  
_

_Yamette- Stop it (female speaking)_

_Kirei- Pretty_

_Kuso- Shit_

_Wakarimasu- I understand_

**Incase it has been forgotten…….Sailor Moon is not mine (much to Luna's great sadness) It still belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing the characters for my own sick and twisted ends…….except for the four newer Starlight senshi…..they're alllllllll mine.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Seventeen-**

In the secret room just off the throne room of the Kinmokuan royal palace, a rather impatient Sailor Star Singer was pacing back and forth. She ran a hand through her dirty, unkempt teal hair as she untied the ribbon holding it back. She suddenly stopped and whirled around towards the other occupants of the small room, sending her loose hair flying.

"Where is she?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"How the hells would I know? Do I look psychic?" Retorted the golden haired woman sitting on the floor, leaning against the far wall.

"I wasn't asking you, Reader." Singer snapped, her coffee colored eyes flashing. "I was just thinking out loud!"

"Well, next time keep your internal monologue internal," Reader said with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up you-"

"Yamette!" Princess Kakyuu spoke up before the verbal fight between her Starlights could escalate any further. Both Reader and Singer looked at the floor in embarrassment. Kakyuu rose from her place on the floor and looked at her two remaining Starlights.

"Now is not the time for petty arguments. I know you both tired and worried. It has been well over two hours and there has been no word from Gatherer. I believe it is safe to assume that she did not make it." A tear slid down the Kinmokuan leader's pale cheek as she silently mourned the loss of one of her Starlights for they were her family.

"We know what we must do," she continued, wiping the remains of her tears off her face. "The question is, who will be the next to try?" Ruby eyes searched the sullen faces of the Starlights for any reaction to her words.

Singer sighed and looked up at her Princess. A look of determination crept into her coffee colored eyes as she retied her teal hair.

"I'll go."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Just south of the palace of Princess Kakyuu, a bright, white light appeared in a grassy field. As the light faded, one could make out the leather clad gingakei senshi of Kinmoku. Standing with them, were nine other women, dressed rather conservatively compared to their Kinmokuan companions. The taiyoukei senshi started to look around at their surroundings as they released the hands of their traveling companions.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, kept a hold of Fighter's gloved hand as her sapphire eyes took in the landscape that her beloved had called home for twenty one years.

"Kirei………" Saturn said, turning in a full circle.

"It doesn't look all that different from Earth," Neptune said, her aqua colored eyes admiring the sparkle of a lake in the distance.

"It really isn't that much different, Neptune," Maker said, looking at the teal haired Senshi of the Seas, a hint of pride in the tall woman's voice for her home world. "The differences are minor. For example, our clouds are purple due to the minerals in the water."

"Really?" Mercury asked, instantly curious.

"Yes, my love," Maker said, turning her violet eyes towards her blue haired love. "I'll tell you more when this is over with."

Mercury checked her curiosity and turned her mind and focus on the reason they traveled across the galaxy.

"So, what do we do now?" Uranus asked, one hand on her hip, looking at the tallest of Starlights.

"We have to find Sailor Star Killer before she finds Kakyuu-hime," Healer answered, running a hand through her silver hair. Her peridot green eyes went back and forth between Maker and Fighter before finally settling on the building that could be seen in the distance. "And I suggest we start with the palace."

The group of twelve nodded in agreement and started in the direction of the palace. They walked in silence towards their destination, Maker and Mercury leading the way.

"Ano……..Maker?" Jupiter spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"Hai, Jupiter?" She answered, glancing back at the brunette senshi.

"I know this is something completely off base, but can I ask you something that I've been wondering?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um……why are you called by your last name and your sister by her first?" The thunder senshi asked, turning a light shade of pink. Both Fighter and Healer giggled at the taiyoukei senshi's question.

"Yeah, why is that, Maker?" Sailor Moon asked, turning her bright, sapphire eyes towards the auburn haired Starlight.

Maker chuckled and shook her head slightly. 'Of all the things to talk about,' she thought to herself. She looked towards her destination and continued walking as she began to speak.

"Well, growing up, I was called my first name by my family and friends. It wasn't until I started school and I met these two Bakas," Maker indicated the two Starlights behind her. "Kou is a common name here on Kinmoku, likened unto Keiko or Makoto in Japan. So to make it easier on our sensei, and us, we decided to be called by our last names."

"Yeah, it was easier than saying 'the smart Kou' or 'Shrimp Kou'……OWWWWW!" Fighter cried out as she felt a sharp tug on her long, raven ponytail that snapped her head back. "Why you……" she growled, turning on the silver haired Starlight, ready to pulverize the shortest of the trio.

"Stop it you two!" Sailor Moon said, pulling on Fighter's arm as Venus pulled on Healer's.

"She started it!" Healer cried, pulling against Venus' restraining hand.

"So? Be the better person and don't finish it," Venus whispered in the Starlight's ear.

"But, I don't wanna be the better person!" The green eyes Starlight whined, turning towards her lover.

"Well, tough luck," the senshi of Love and Beauty said, stepping fully in front of the enraged Starlight.

"Behave yourself," Sailor Moon playfully scolded the raven haired woman in her grasp.

The rest of the senshi watched as the two solar senshi restrained the bickering Starlight senshi. Maker hung her head and sighed at the pitiful display before her violet eyes. Without a word, she turned and resumed her walk to the palace. The others followed, leaving the bickering Kinmokuans and their Earthen counterparts behind in the field.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Inside the Palace-

A pair of coffee colored eyes peered into the throne room, softly lit by the early morning sun. They searched in hopes of finding any sign of her fellow Starlight.

Singer opened the door fully and silently entered the room. She closed the door softly behind her without looking back into the room that contained her Princess. After the door was securely closed, she walked further into the room and stopped. Her coffee colored eyes closed as she shifted her focus to the sounds around her and in the adjacent hallways. She heard the faint sound of a door closing and footsteps in the distance, heading away from the red and gold throne room.

Singer breathed a small sigh of relief as she slowly opened her eyes. They widened as they took in the sight of dark burgundy eyes about two inches from her face.

"Heh, heh………gotcha!" Sailor Star Killer said, smirking.

"Kuso!" Singer whispered, taking a step back to try to put distance between her and the one who would kill them all.

"Surprised?" The purple haired Starlight purred as she took a step forward, matching her opponent's step.

Singer took control of her senses and narrowed her eyes with determination. She had to draw Sailor Star Killer away from the room they were currently in.

"Where is Gatherer?" She asked in a low voice.

"Gatherer?" Burgundy eyes glinted with malice. "Oh, you mean that orange haired twit that did exactly what I wanted? You won't be seeing her again. At least not in this life."

"Bitch!" The teal haired Starlight cried, taking another step back. Star Killer also took a step back, readying her staff. She pointed it at her opponent.

"Where is Kakyuu."

"There's no way in all the Hells I would tell you!" Singer cried, summoning her Star Yell into her gloved hand.

"Are you sure?" Star Killer asked tauntingly, a red glow starting to surround the garnet star at the end of her staff.

Singer glanced at the garnet star pointed at her, and then glanced at the throne room door, quickly calculating the distance and her chance of actually making it before the other Starlight could react. She turned her coffee colored eyes back to the purple haired Starlight, a plan forming in her mind.

"On second thought…….." Singer said, secretly praying that her plan would work, "maybe I will tell you."

"That's what I thought," Star Killer said, lowering her staff to a resting position by her side.

"She's-" Singer started, but was cut off by the wave of a gloved hand.

"Iie! You're going to take me to her. I want you to see the look on her face when she sees that you have betrayed her."

'Shimatta!' Singer thought, her mind racing to figure out where to take the senshi in front of her.

"Follow me," the teal haired Starlight said, leading the way out of the throne room.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Fighter, Healer, Venus and Sailor Moon caught up to the group of eight senshi just as they reached the palace gates.

"Finally decided to join us, eh?" Mars asked when she spotted the foursome.

Fighter and Healer turned a light shade of pink as all eyes focused on them. Both Sailor Moon and Venus just shrugged their shoulders and sighed, a look of exasperation on their faces.

Maker chuckled and turned back to the main gate of Kakyuu-hime's palace. Her expression turned serious when her violet eyes took in the sight before her. On either side of the gate were what was left of the bodies of the regular palace guards that would normally be standing watch. The large, ornate wooden gate doors were badly charred, but one could still see the glint of the gold and ruby inlay.

Maker laid a gloved hand upon the ruined gate, wondering if they might just be too late.

Mercury put her small, white clad hand on the tall Starlight. Violet eyes turned to gaze upon the petite, blue haired senshi as she gave the tall woman a small smile.

"Daijōbu, Maker. I'm sure we've made it in time."

"Well, let's get going. We're not going to help your princess any by just staring at a ruined gate," Uranus said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. A look of impatience adorned her features.

"Hai," agreed Pluto, her garnet eyes looking at each Starlight, who nodded in agreement. With a grim look on each face, the three gingakei senshi of Kinmoku, and the nine taiyoukei senshi of Earth, passed the ruined gates of the Kinmokuan royal palace and into the courtyard beyond.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

In the deathly silent halls of the Kinmokuan palace, two leather clad women walked in silence, one behind the other.

"How much further?" The purple haired woman asked, prodding the other woman with her staff.

"Not much," the teal haired woman said, her mind racing a mile a minute. 'Great job Singer. What in the hells are you going to do now?'

Singer's coffee colored eyes shifted to the left, looking out of one of the many high glasses windows of the Kinmokuan palace without drawing any attention from her captor. She failed miserably when she let out a soft gasp of surprise as she saw a large group walking towards the palace. She recognized three out of the twelve women.

"What's wrong." Sailor Star Killer demanded of her captive, giving her another prod with her staff.

"N-nothing. I…….I twisted my ankle slightly, that's all."

Star Killer's burgundy eyes narrowed at the response from the teal haired Starlight. She knew she was lying, she never saw her step falter.

"Liar."

Singer paled at the single word.

"You're hiding something."

"Iie! Why would I-"

"Silence!" The quiet demand cut through Singer's protests like a knife. Burgundy eyes searched the surrounding area, finding nothing amiss until they settled on the window and what lay beyond.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Star Killer chuckled to her self. "She finally came home. And she brought friends! This should be interesting."

Singer slowly moved away from the deranged Starlight as her attention was focused on the group outside the palace. Star Killer glanced at her captive just as she took another step.

"Where in all the Hells do you thing you're going?"

Singer didn't answer, but broke into a run as soon as she realized she was caught.

"GET BACK HERE!" Star Killer screamed.

Singer risked a glace back at the angry Starlight, just in time to see her ready her staff. She ran ever faster, her coffee colored eyes searching out a means of escape.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!"

Star Killer smirked as the orb of energy headed straight for the running Starlight. The smirk was quickly replaced with a look of pure anger as Singer turned a corner seconds before the attack was to reach her.

"Kuso!" Star Killer said under her breath and took off after the escaping Starlight.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The group was silent as they approached the main doors of the derelict looking palace. Uranus had her sword in hand as she glances about the palace grounds. Something did not feel right to the tall, Wind senshi. Her green-grey eyes alighted a nearby window and was surprised to see a woman with purple hair looking back at them. She was about to mention this to Maker, when the woman abruptly turned from the window. Moments later, the silence was shattered by a scream.

"GET BACK HERE!"

They each glanced at each other, seeing if they had head what the other had. Another cry filled the air.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!"

"Izanami……" Maker said under her breath and took off running into the palace, leaving the rest of the senshi on the walkway. One by one, the eleven shocked women came to their senses and raced after the tallest Starlight…….

And immediately came to a screeching halt to avoid running into said Starlight, who had stopped not to far past the main doors.

"Shimatta!" Uranus cursed under her breath as she ran into Pluto. "Gomen ne."

"Daijōbu, Maker?" Jupiter asked the auburn haired senshi. Maker waved her gloved hand to signal silence as her violet eyes scanned the hallway. Faintly, one could hear the fast paced footfalls of someone running in the direction of the main hallway.

"Whoever it is, it sounds like they're coming this way," Mars said quietly.

"Hai, I think you're right," Healer said, walking up next to Maker. "So……what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Maker asked, slightly surprised. She blinked her violet eyes rapidly as she realized, she didn't actually have a plan. "Um…….."

"How about we hide in a couple of these rooms here and catch whoever by surprise," Sailor Moon said. All the taiyoukei senshi turned and stared at their blonde haired leader in disbelief. "Whaaaaaaaaat????"

Mars opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off before she could by Fighter. "That sounds good. We don't have much time."

"Right. Maker, Saturn, Venus, Moon, Mars, Mercury, in that room," Healer said, pointing a leather clad finger across the hall. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Fighter, Jupiter and myself will be in this one. Leave the door open and hurry!" Twelve senshi scattered as the word of the silver haired Starlight.

The running footsteps came closer and now the senshi could distinctly hear two different sets of footfalls. As everyone got settled in their places, Maker pulled Saturn aside and talked to her.

"I want you near the door. You are the only one that can save us incase of an attack," Maker said, looking down at the youngest of the senshi.

"Hai, wakarimasu," Saturn said, giving the tall Starlight a brisk nod and tightening her grip on her Silence Glave.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Singer ran as fast as she could. He dirty teal hair had come loose from its binding and now streamed behind her. She swerved back and forth as she ran down the hallway, as to not give her pursuer a clear target. She took turns blindly, trying to put even more distance between her and the purple haired Starlight that wanted to kill her and her Princess.

She recognized the hallway of the main entryway of the palace. Her hopes raised slightly. Once outside, she could more easily lose the enraged senshi. Singer turned down the main hallway. Her lungs burned for need of air and her legs felt weak from running at full speed for so long. She risked a glance back. The purple haired Starlight wasn't as far behind as she had thought.

Just as she turned her coffee colored eyes forward again, her foot caught a raised edge of marble. Singer went sprawling to the ground, crying out as a loud snap was heard echoing though the hall.

'Shimatta!' Her mind screamed as she glanced back at her now broken leg. She gritted her teeth as she managed to turn herself over. Her coffee colored eyes, now dark with pain, watched though tears as the angry Star senshi slowed to a stop a mere ten paces away from her fallen form.

A smirk appeared on Star Killer's face as she leveled her staff at Singer. Neither one noticed a dark haired head peeking around the corner. Singer closed her eyes as Star Killer took a breath.

"STAR SILENT REVELATION!"

"SILENT WALL!"

Singer's eyes flew open at the sound of an unfamiliar voice just as Star Killer's attack hit an invisible barrier and dissipated.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up to see a black haired young woman in a purple and white sailor suit holding a staff in front of her with white gloved hands.

"Who the hells are you?" Asked a now insanely pissed off Sailor Star Killer.

"That would be Sailor Saturn, Taiyoukei Senshi of Death and Rebirth," a voice said from behind Singer. She whipped her head around just in time to see a tall, auburn haired Starlight Senshi step out from around the corner.

"Maker!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I know……I know……a cliffy….how dare I. Sowwy (ducks thrown fruit) I'll do better next time! I promise! Until then!**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


End file.
